Convivencia, cosa de tres
by isagi-san
Summary: Que pasa cuando tienes una amiga furiosa en casa? Pues que huyes, evidente. Esto es lo que piensa Rukia cuando su compañera se enfada con ella, y después de huir, decide pasar un rato en el parque. Lo que no sabe es que conocera a un chico muy guapo, y que, de vuelta a casa, se le planteará el peor problema que se pueda imaginar: buscar compañeros de piso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s !

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, el primero que escribo! La verdad es que llevaba tiempo rondando la idea de escribir un fanfic, pero nunca me había atrevido… Pero bueno, tan solo cabe decir que estoy contenta si lo leéis y os gusta, por mi parte haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Acepto reviews , todas las dudas, consejos (por favor!) y criticas que me hagáis.

Gracias por leer!

-RUKIA!

El grito furioso de una joven de pelo violeta surcó el aire y retumbó por toda la casa, atravesando muros a la velocidad del rayo. A su lado, un bonito conejo blanco mordisqueaba feliz una zanahoria sin hacer caso del desorden que habían causado sus acciones en aquella antes impoluta cocina. El suelo estaba empapado de una mezcla de zumo de naranja y leche, los cereales flotaban plácidamente en el agua, que se extendía por toda la mesa, dos o tres platos se encontraban hechos añicos en el suelo y, como gran ultimátum, las preciosas rosas que adornaban un florero estaban hechas polvo, sus hermosos pétalos se hacían jirones, y la mayor parte de los tallos se doblaban en un ángulo doloroso para las flores.

-RUKIAAAAAAA!

Aquel grito volvió a oírse, pero la aludida se negaba a responder, por lo que la furiosa chica agarró al conejo por la piel del cuello y emprendió el camino a la habitación de su compañera de piso. La puerta estaba cerrada, y desde dentro se podían oír los escalofriantes acordes de la guitarra eléctrica. Ignorando totalmente los carteles de "no pasar" y "si pasas sin mi permiso te despellejaré" abrió la puerta de un portazo que hizo temblar hasta la estructura interna del edificio.

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito bastó para que la joven que descansaba en la cama se desperezase y mirara con aburrimiento a su amiga.

-Ey Senna, ¿Qué tal?- dijo con una amplia y gatuna sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba pícaramente a su compañera.

-¿CÓMO QUE, QUE TAL?- gritó iracunda Senna- TU CONEJO HA DESTROZADO MEDIA CASA!

-¿Otra vez?

-OTRA VEZ- contestó. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y tranquilizó su respiración. El estrés no era bueno para la piel.- Vamos a ver, ¿Qué normas establecimos sobre mascotas?

-Eeeeeeeeeh… - Rukia puso una cara de dolor al intentar recordar. Ah, si, ahora que lo pensaba si que habían hablado acerca de ello cuando Chappy se mudó a casa, pero la verdad es que estaba más concentrada jugando al tetris en el móvil que escuchando a Senna.

-Dime que te acuerdas…

-Ah, ya se!- exclamó pálida Rukia al ver la cara asesina que tenía delante- Em… Nada de soltarlo por la casa yyyyyy….

-¿Yyyyyy?

-Yyyyyy…..

-¡RUKIA!

-¡Vale, no me acuerdo!

El aire se enrareció, y la temperatura pareció descender unos cuantos grados. La cara de Senna enrojecía por momentos, en contraste con la de Rukia, que palidecía consciente de la tormenta devastadora que había provocado.

-¿QUÉ-HAS-DICHO?-era evidente el esfuerzo de Senna por contenerse, pero su aspecto la traicionaba, si no fuera porque no era un dibujo animado, le habría salido humo por la orejas-¿PUEDES-REPETÍRMELO?

-Mierda…

Rukia miró a todos lados, era evidente que debía hallar una manera de escapar. La última vez que Senna entró en "modo menopausia" como lo llamaba Rukia, el resultado había sido catastrófico, los vecinos aun la miraban mal cuando bajaba las escaleras. Miró a todos lados, Senna ocupaba la puerta, pero la ventanilla que conectaba con la escalera de incendios estaba abierta.

Se giró para comprobar el estado de Senna, y pudo comprobar que aun estaba recalentándose, de manera que tenia al menos un minuto y medio para huir, cogió aire profundamente, apartó la sábana con un rápido movimiento y sin dudarlo corrió decidida para saltar ágilmente por la ventana. Desde luego, aquello de ser baja y delgada era muy útil a veces…

Miró por encima del hombro un solo momento tan solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, su amiga la miraba con furia letal, y antes de que pudiera seguirla, salió corriendo al grito de: ¡piernas, para que os quiero!

…..

Se encontraba sentada en un parque viendo los patos retozar y chapotear en el agua mientras peleaban por trozos de pan. Estaba enfadada, y es que a veces tenía ideas muy alocadas. No podía volver a casa, los enfados de Senna solían durar unas dos horas, el tiempo justo que empleaba para gritar, maldecir, pensar alguna maldad para vengarse y hacerse una mascarilla a base d pepino con la que la esperaba en el salón.

Miró el reloj que nunca se desprendía de su muñeca, tan solo para comprobar que había pasado aproximadamente un cuarto de hora desde su huida. Acto seguido miró hacia abajo para observarse a sí misma. Iba en pijama, y para colmo, el pijama más humillante que tenia, un camisón hasta medio muslo de color blanco con una enorme imagen de un conejito negro en el centro. Suspiró. Si se tapaba con los brazos podría parecer una joven cualquiera de las que iban por la calle. Descalza y en tirantes en pleno enero, pero normal.

Uno de los patos se le acercó al pie y la miró implorante. Ella lo miró a su vez, y, para entretenerse un rato dijo:

-Querido Sr. Pato, no crees que su tuviera pan me lo comería yo?

El pato la miró enfadado, como si entendiera todo lo que ella le decía, y, con muy mala intención, le dio un picotazo en medio del pie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!MALDITO PATO, CUANDO TE COJA TE ASARÉ EN UNA CAZUELA HASTA DERRETIRTEEEEE! MIRA POR DONDE, A LO MEJOR SI TE COCINO SENNA ME PERDONA!

A partir de ese momento empezó una terrible persecución por todo el parque, el pato huía mientras emitía ruidos estrangulados, y Rukia detrás, sin importarle ya que el resto de la gente pudiera ver su camisón, armada con una piedra que había recogido mientras corría detrás de su presa.

El pato siguió corriendo por todo el parque, haciendo así que la gente pudiera admirar mejor la extraña cacería. Llegado un momento, el pato atravesó aquello que era un arco formado por dos piernas, evidentemente él con su tamaño podía cruzar, pero Rukia, aun siendo bajita, no podía, de manera que intentó rebasar el objetivo con una finta que había aprendido de pequeña jugando con sus amigos.

Desgraciadamente, ni aquello era un partido de fútbol, ni aquel muro era un amigo. Unos brazos la rodearon bloqueando el paso. Rukia intentó soltarse, pero aquellos brazos de hierro la sujetaban fuertemente, así que pasó del ataque físico al verbal. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su captor y gritó:

-SUELTAME MALDITO LOCO!

-No grites!- dijo el chico que la atrapaba, soltándola momentáneamente para taparse los oídos- y además, ¿Quién es la loca aquí? porque no he visto a mas chicas persiguiendo patos en camisón por aquí!

-Yo…!- Rukia intentó dar una respuesta coherente para contraatacar, pero su mente inició un proceso de destrucción de datos masiva en ese momento- Mierda!

-Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Que se me escapa el pato!- Rukia intento desviar el tema, e intento correr para huir de aquel chico, pro cuando creía que casi lo había logrado, una mano atrapo su muñeca-AH! SUELTAME!

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES!

-YO NO GRITO! TU GRITAS!

-MENTIRA!

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA QUE PERSIGA O NO A UN PATO?

-NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ MATANDO PATOS!

-POR QUE?

-…

El silencio inundó repentinamente el espacio, de manera que pudieron oír perfectamente la conversación que mantenían dos ancianas en el banco de al lado:

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

-Y que lo digas, que maneras de demostrar su amor…

-Talmente… yo diría que son enemigos, pero si los miras en profundidad…

-Sí, que amor más tierno…

Rukia y el desconocido ni se miraron, simplemente se giraron hacia las mujeres y gritaron:

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Inmediatamente después se dieron cuenta del arrebato que acababan de tener, y, rojos de la vergüenza, huyeron a la velocidad del rayo, sin darse cuenta de que aun se cogían la mano.

…..

No pararon de correr hasta llegar a una pastelería, contra cuyo escaparate se chocaron, exhaustos, en busca de resuello. Rukia se levantó poco a poco después de haber recuperado el aliento, y miró a su acompañante. Ahora que se fijaba era bastante guapo… el chico levantó la vista de repente, como si fuera consciente de que le miraba. Rukia alejó la mirada bruscamente, mientras sentía que su cara se tornaba más roja si era eso posible.

Se quedaron uno cinco minutos de esta manera, mirando al frente con la espalda apoyada contra el escaparate de la pastelería.

-Em….. Esto…. Siento haberte gritado. Mi presa era el pato, no tu- murmuró la chica avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. Yo también te grite. Estuvo mal. Supongo que tenías algún motivo para… para perseguir a un pato de esa manera- contestó el chico, rojo también.

Pasaron unos segundo, hasta que los dos no pudieron contenerse más, y estallaron en carcajadas a la vez. Continuaron riendo de aquella manera, sin pensar en nada, viviendo aquella felicidad efímera que les embargaba en ese momento, hasta que el dueño salió y los echó.

Siguieron riendo hasta que se quedaron sin fuelle otra vez, y se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento Rukia no pensaba en nada más, y se dejaba guiar por su instinto. No importaba quien fuese el, tan solo importaba el hecho de lo estaba pasando como nunca. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, el móvil de él sonó, y su pegunta quedó muda ante el tono musical.

Él lo cogió, podía ser importante, y, sin advertir que su improvisada compañera de aventuras quería pedirle algo, se concentró en la conversación telefónica.

-Hola? Sí, soy yo, pasa algo? Ajá, vale, ahora mismo voy.

Colgó el teléfono, y miró a Rukia, que le miraba sin saber que decir.

-Esto… Me tengo que ir… ¿podrás llegar sola a casa sin matar patos o palomas?- preguntó divertido

Rukia sonrió, y susurro un suave "si" mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para mantener el calor. Él la miro con entendimiento, y, con un suave movimiento, se saco su chaqueta para ponérsela a ella. La morena alzo la cabeza, sorprendida, y, cuando quiso dar las gracias, advirtió que el chico ya se había dado la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Y así regresó a casa, con una chaqueta tres tallas mas grande y con una ancha sonrisa. Cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta, inhaló y expiró profundamente, debía prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Miro su reloj, y se sorprendió, eran casi las once de la noche, habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que escapó de Senna.

Suspiró profundamente, puede que Senna estuviera hasta preocupada por ella, así que no esperó más y tocó al timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, como si el que estuviera detrás ansiara la llegada de alguien. Su compañera de piso la miró unos momentos, y se lanzó contra ella para fusionarse en un abrazo.

-RUKIA! NO TE VUELVAS A IR NUNCA MAS DE ESA FORMA! CREIA QUE TE HABIAN SECUESTRADO, O , NO SE!- Senna estaba al borde del llanto, así que Rukia entró con ella aun a cuestas, para sentarse en el sofá con ella.

-Ya esta Senna, ya estoy aquiiii- dijo en un tono dulce que había aprendido de su madre.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Senna volvió a hablar.

-Rukia…

-Si?

-Tenemos un problema….

-Cual?

-Pues… que la casera se niega a dejarnos más tiempo aquí por lo del alquiler así que….

-Qué?

Y Senna dijo la frase más fatídica que Rukia temía:

-Vamos a tener que buscar otro compañero de piso…

…..

Qué tal?:33

Espero que os haya gustado, por favor, si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, etc., por favor, decídmelo! Es lo primero que escribo, y me muero de ganas por saber si os gusta, si queréis que lo continúe….

Mil besos y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por todos los reviews, estoy muy contenta de haberlos recibido y de que os gustara la historia. Bueno, una cosa que tengo que comentar ahora, y es que voy a cambiarle el nombre al fic. Si, es que me di cuenta de esto tarde, con uno de los comentarios que me enviasteis, y ya hay otro fic existente con él. Acepto sugerencias (el amor que un pato unió no vale). Espero que disfrutéis de cómo Rukia y Senna buscan compañero de piso!:D

…...

El despertador sonó a las siete en punto, una fatídica hora aquel día. Rukia abrió los ojos perezosamente y se los frotó con fuerza para recordarse que no podía posponer la alarma indefinidamente como el resto de los días. Ese día, ese horrible y aterrorizante día, Rukia y Senna deberían buscar un compañero de piso.

Ya habían puesto los anuncios en el diario, estipulando el di y hora en el que harían unas cuantas entrevistas en su casa para decidir con quien se "quedarían". Después de bostezar no menos de cinco veces, salió de su habitación y fue al baño. Cogió su toalla y su bata, sabia por experiencia que si se dejaba alguno de sus objetos personales, Senna no se los llevaría.

Conecto su reproductor mp3 y abrió el grifo del agua a la espera de que saliera cliente mientras se desnudaba. Cuando acabó, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras tatareaba cualquier canción que ponían en la radio. El agua bajó lentamente mientras ella se balanceaba lentamente al compás de la música, aplacando la tensión de sus músculos causada por el estrés. Por que se estaría tan bien bajo el agua? Es más, era estrictamente necesario que saliera de ahí? No podía quedarse a vivir en la ducha mientras le resbalaba, nunca mejor dicho, todo lo que sucediera fuera de su maravilloso lugar de relax?

Suspirando salió empapada mientras buscaba la toalla entre todo en vapor que habían provocado sus acuosas ideas. Se secó a consciencia, si había una cosa que no soportaba en el mundo, era constiparse y ponerse enferma. Cuando acabó, se puso su bata y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se puso unos leggins negros agujereados con una falda negra también con bordados negros y una camisa blanca.

Después se giró a su cama y decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente deshecha como para tener que hacerla. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la cocina para ver si Senna se había hecho el desayuno e intentar robarle ella un bocado. No se equivocaba, su compañera de piso estaba comiendo mientras verificaba su aspecto en un pequeño espejo que sostenía en su mano. Por el reflejo de aquel pequeño aparato, pudo ver como se había vestido Rukia.

-Que es eso?-casi gritó de la impresión

-Um…?

- Como que um? Piensas recibir a la gente así vestida?

-Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

- Nada, solo que pareces una estropajosa punk callejera!

Rukia observó la ropa de Senna, ella vestía un traje de color pastel con una hermosa camisa color vino y una gargantilla dorada. Después levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos sospechosamente calculadores que la recorrían de arriba abajo. Entonces se miró a si misma y comprendió.

-No… no serás capaz…- murmuró palideciendo.

Senna esbozó una fina sonrisa, y como si de un ninja se tratase, inmovilizó a Rukia y la arrastró hasta su habitación, mientras la pobre victima gritaba como si la llevaran a la hoguera. Una vez en su inmaculado cuarto, abrió el enorme armario de blancas puertas y busco algo en su interior.

Mientras tanto, cuando se vio liberada de su captora, Rukia corrió hacia la puerta y forcejeó con ella para intentar abrirla.

-SENNA! DONDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA LLAVE?

-Tranquiiilaaa…. Solo quiero que te pongas esto.

La sonrisa de Senna era comparable a la de un lobo cuando había conseguido capturar al más tierno cordero del rebaño. Rukia miró sobre la cama de Senna, y lo que vio la horrorizó.

-No…. Todo menos eso! Senna, no por favor!

-No, que?

- No puedo ponerme eso….

-No? Por qué?

- Es humillante!

Y así discurrió prácticamente toda la mañana, entre suplicas de Rukia y amenazas de Senna. Al final, cuando ya casi eran las tres de la tarde, y cada una de ellas estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con la tripa rugiendo de hambre, mirándose con tanto odio como desesperación, Senna soltó la bomba:

-Vale… puedes vestir como quieras pero… Deberás ordenar tu habitación y sacar la basura y hacer la comida durante dos semanas!

…..

Veinte minutos más tarde Rukia y Senna se encontraban comiendo un bocata en la cocina, en unos treinta minutos empezarían a llegar los interesados por la vivienda. Rukia vestia una preciosa blusa verde oscuro y una falda blanca con un cinturón dorado. Su rostro estaba tenuemente maquillado, y su cabello caía en ondas ordenadas sobre sus hombros. Aun asi, su cara mantenía una mueca de odio y desagrado mientras miraba fulminantemente a Senna, que, en contraste, la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad infinita.

Acabaron de comer y limpiaron los platos. No había pasado un instante desde que acabaron, y el timbre sonó. Senna corrió a abrir. Una despampanante rubia de gran altura y mayor pecho se encontraba en la puerta. Tenía un alto porte, y se notaba que era elegante, como indicaba su manera de vestir, pero algo hizo que la chica la mirara con curiosidad… La rubia apestaba a alcohol, y su cara estaba rosada.

-Hola, que tal? Vienes acaso por lo del piso?- pregunto educadamente Senna.

La rubia tan solo se la quedo mirando fijamente, haciendo que ella se incomodara mientras Rukia observaba la escena conteniendo la risa. Cuando pasaron unos dos minutos la rubia asintió con insistencia, sobresaltando a la mujer de pelo violeta.

-Esto… Cómo te llamas?- preguntó asustada.

-HIP! Rangiku. HIP! Matsumooto- apenas balbuceó la aludida, y acto seguido se desmayo en el rellano.

Senna empezó a gritar, mientras Rukia, que había intentado contenerse todo aquel tiempo, se carcajeaba sonoramente.

-RUKIAAAAAAAAA! SE HA MUERTOOO!

-Que no…

- ENTONCES?

-Jajajajajaja. Lo que pasa, querida Senna, es que nuestra amiga Matsumoto lleva una buena borrachera encima… sabes? Me gusta… Nos la podemos quedar?

-NO! Que hacemos ahora con ella?

Rukia ya no escuchaba a Senna, se agachó para oír atentamente como el móvil de aquella mujer sonaba constantemente. Metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta que portaba y sacó un vibrante móvil. El que llamaba era un tal Gin. Con todas las confianzas del mundo, apretó a la tecla de "contestar".

-Si, dígame? Aquí servicios de mujeres borrachas a domicilio?- inquirió Rukia con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba divertida como la mandíbula de Senna caía rápidamente y7 sus ojos la miraban con terror.

-Oh? Quien es usted? Es que Rangiku se ha vuelto a emborrachar?- contestó la otra voz sin sorpresa aparente.

-Talmente. Es usted su pareja?

-Si, podría indicarme su situación, iré a buscarla ahora mismo.

Rukia comunico su dirección y se despidió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo hubiera hecho cantidad de veces. Unos diez minutos más tarde un apuesto hombre de pelo blanco apareció con una ancha sonrisa y se llevó a la chica, no sin antes agradecer a Rukia su magnífica labor.

A partir de aquel momento, lo realmente extraño y loco empezó, se podría decir que la de Rangiku fue la mejo entrevista del día.

…..

-Podría

darnos su nombre?

- Me llamo Sosuke Aizen- dijo un tímido y simpático hombre mientras enrojecía.

-Aja, cuéntenos, por que busca piso?

-Me echaron mis antiguos compañeros- murmuró apenado

-Y eso?

-POR QUE INTEN TE DISECCIONAR A SUS MASCOTAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJA- gritó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y cambiada drásticamente su aspecto, para pasar a tomar la apariencia de un científico loco, apuesto, pero loco.

-NO, CHAPPY, YO TE PROTEGERÉ!-chilló Rukia mientras corría por toda la casa con Chappy en sus manos y el tal Aizen persiguiéndola.

…..

-Buenas tardes, cual es su nombre?

-Me llamo Ikkaku Madarame.

-Y cuál es su interés para buscar piso.

- Mis compañeros actuales no pueden tolerar que use las paredes como sacos de boxeo. Dicen que ya he roto demasiadas, así que busco un piso con paredes gruesas que agujerear!

-Bien, ya le llamaremos- dijo Senna palideciendo, mientras Ikkaku salía por la puerta efectuando lo que según él era "el baile de la suerte".

…..

-Buenos días, su nombre?

-Yumichika Ayasegawa.

-Y por que quiere quedarse en este piso?

- Pero usted lo ha visto bien? QUE HORTERADA DE PISO, CUANDO ACABE CON EL ESTO DERA UNA DE ÑLAS MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO ACTUAL! Y POR NO HABLAR DE TU VESTUARIO, ESO TAMBIEN HAY QUE REMODELARLO, QUE CUTRE…

Rukia lo arrastró hacia fuera mientras aquel chico continuaba gritando y criticando el vestuario de Senna mientras ella se ponía roja por momentos.

…..

-Su nombre?

-Keigo Asano.

- Por que busca un piso?

-Por qué me han echado del mío

-Y eso?

- Dicen que veía demasiado "cine erótico" a las tantas de la madrugada.

-Siguiente por favor…

…..

-Hola, cual es su nombre?

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

-Eeeh..? Bueno, dejémoslo… Para que busca piso?

- En alguna parte debo vivir, no?- dijo Nell con una gran sonrisa

-Como? No te han echado de ningún sitio, ni destruyes nada, ni eres una loca ni nada de eso?- el asombro de Senna era evidente, prácticamente lloraba.

-No

Cuando Senna estaba a punto de estrecharle la mano, la puerta se derrumbó, y en ella apareció un extraño gritando y maldiciendo. -NELLIEL! DONDE ESTAS! TE RETO! - Un momento por favor- sonrió Nell, y se giró como un rayo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al extraño con una patada voladora y caía sobre el retorciéndole el brazo y gritando: "NNOITRA, QUE TE TENGO DICHO DE SEGUIRME?". Mientras tanto, Rukia y Senna se miraban negando con la cabeza.

…..

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras bebían sendas tazas de té, y de fondo se oía a los obreros arreglar la puerta. Senna tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, sobre sus hombros reposaba una manta, y sus manos temblaban insistentemente. Rukia la miraba asustada, parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, y, la verdad, no le apetecía nada ir al hospital.

Los obreros terminaron su trabajo, y Rukia pagó, sin dejar de mirar a Senna.

-…

-…

-Senna?

Su amiga tan solo giró la cabeza y asintió. La reacción de su compañera hizo que Rukia se asustara y tragara saliva.

-No hemos… conseguido a nadie. Que haremos?

-No lo se…- suspiró Senna, pareciendo haber vuelto a la realidad.

Rukia abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero el timbre de la puerta se lo impidió. Giró la cabeza asustada, quien podría ser? Miró a Senna otra vez, y la encontró temblando y balanceándose mientras susurraba: " tranquila, tranquila.."

El timbre volvió a sonar reclamando atención, y Rukia se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Hola, venía por el anuncio, creo que llego tarde… ya habéis encontrado a alguien?- el chico levantó la cabeza del trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano, y se encontró con una boquiabierta Rukia.

-Tu eres…- murmuraron los dos a la vez

-TU ERES EL LOCO DEL PARQUE!

-TU ERES LA LOCA DE LOS PATOS!

…..

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir… Tenia pensado decir en este capitulo quien es el chico como compensación, pero después recordé que soy mala y no lo digo…;P

Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

1000 besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola querrridísimos, como estáis?

Bueno, aquí o traigo nada más y nada menos que el tercer capítulo del fanfic! Aquí descubriremos… quien es nuestro misterioso chico! Otra vez gracias por los reviews, y, respecto a los comentarios que me habéis dejado, a sisho eien hahu solo le diré que a lo mejor no es un triángulo… Y si formamos un hermoso cuadrado de amor? Jajajaja, todo llegará. Me alegro de que te guste Angy, y Mortie, siento que los caps se te hagan cortos, pero no t preocupes, a partir de este se acaban las explicaciones y empieza lo chulo, chulo… No diré más, tan solo seguid leyendo plis!:D

…..

-CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?- gritaron unánimemente los dos jóvenes mientras se lanzaban miradas fulminantes y Senna los miraba cobijándose bajo su apreciada manta.

-ES MÁS, QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

-VENGO POR EL ANUNCIO!

-QUE ANUNCIO?

-EL DEL PISO?

-QUE PIS..

No pudo continuar, a sus espaldas, Senna se había desmayado. Rukia corrió a comprobar que se encontraba bien, mientras el chico cerraba la puerta y entraba apresuradamente a lo que le parecía la cocina y empezaba a mojar un pañuelo que había sacado de su chaqueta. Rápida y coordinadamente, tumbaron a Senna en el sofá con la cabeza en alto, la taparon con la manta y, todo con cara seria y en silencio, se sentaron de rodillas delante de ella como esperando a que despertara. Cinco segundos después empezaron a gritarse de nuevo.

-IDIOTA, HAS VISTO LO QUE HAS HECHO?-chilló Rukia con un tono que irradiaba odio.

-YO? PERO SI HAS SIDO TU LA QUE HA EMPEZADO A GRITAR POR QUE SÍ!

-NO ERA POR QUE SÍ, ERES UN PERVETIDO QUE ME ENCONTRÉ EN EL PARQUE Y QUE AHORA ESTÁ EN MI CASA!

-PERVERTIDO? DE DONDE SACAS ESO? Y MI CHAQUETA?

Un gemido proveniente del sofá les hizo reaccionar, y se colgaron del brazo de este como si fueran dos gatitos arrepentidos, mirando a Senna. Esta, a su vez, miraba, no a Rukia, sino al chico que estaba a su lado, con ojos brillantes.

-Esto… eres un amigo de Rukia?- pidió con precaución.

-Amigo mío? Ppppfff…

-Em… Podría decirse que nos conocemos- dijo el chico bajo el peso fulminante de la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Y vienes por el anuncio?- volvió a pedir Senna n voz muy bajita, comparable a la de un ratoncito asustado.

-Sip

De repente Senna cambió radicalmente, lanzó la manta a unos tres metros de distancia, se alisó el traje y comprobó el maquillaje en manos de tres segundos. Después se dio la vuelta y miró al joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, mi nombre es Senna, soy la que ha puesto el anuncio, dime amor, quieres vivir conmigo?

-Yo también vivo aquí…-dijo Rukia con una cara de pesadez. No era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en su amiga, eso significaba que el chico le había gustado e iría a por él con todas sus armas.

-Sí, necesito un nuevo hogar- contestó el chico, que por lo visto no se había percatado de las intenciones de la chica.

-Perfecto, puedes quedarte- la respuesta de Senna fue rápida y sin posibilidad de discusión.

-QUE? Senna, vamos a hablar un momento- protestó Rukia mientras la arrastraba a la cocina.- vamos a ver, que te dije yo del chico protege patos?

- Que era un loco

- Exacto, entonces, POR QUE DIABLOS LO METES EN CASA?

-Pero tú no me dijiste que estaba tan bueno!- suspiró Senna- además, Rukia, necesitamos a alguien para mañana, y él es el único normal que hemos encontrado…

El silencio se hizo, mientras Rukia asimilaba la información. Senna tenía razón, si no tenían a alguien para mañana, la casera los echaría, y ella no tenía ningún argumento con el que rebatir la propuesta de su amiga. La miró, y vio como sus ojos chispeaban con la certeza del ganador. Suspiró, bueno, no sería tan malo convivir con aquel loco, no? Además, Senna tenía razón, había algo en el que hacia querer mirar más, y no encima de la ropa precisamente…

Se giró, y con paso arrogante, entró en el salón, donde aquel chico miraba curioso una colección de lo que parecían piedras de diversos colores.

-Eh, tú, si, tu!

-Yo?- dijo el chico, anonado.

-Exacto, tu. Puedes quedarte, pero tendrás que cumplir unas normas, cuando te puedes mudar?

-Mañana mismo- dijo el chico con emoción.

-Perfecto, en ese caso hasta mañana- contestó Rukia tajantemente.

-Pero, yo…

No pudo contestar, Rukia había puesto sus manos en su espalda y lo empujaba vigorosamente hasta la puerta. Intentó despedirse, pero un sonoro portazo delante de sus narices le hizo cambiar de idea.

Cuando hubo salido Rukia se apoyó sobre la puerta con las manos cruzadas a su espalda y suspiró, debía ir a la cama y quitarse esa horrible ropa para poder dormir y mentalizarse, su vida a partir de ese momento iba a ser muy, MUY complicada…

…..

Era un buen sueño. Iba flotando sobre suaves nubes hechas de algodón de azúcar en un cielo azul pastel, con unas alas suaves como la seda, mientras oía como su pequeño conejo Chappy cantaba una preciosa balada en honor a las zanahorias caídas en la batalla contra su hambre. Su estancia en aquel maravilloso sueño era perfecta, podría quedarse en aquel estado de inconsciencia toda su vida, si no fuese porque algún extraño decidió que era suficiente.

-BUENOS DIAAAAS!- el grito atravesó todas las paredes posibles, haciendo que Rukia abriera los ojos instantáneamente.

Se levantó como si se tratara de un robot, miró el reloj y caminó hasta la cocina, donde vio que Senna ya estaba despierta, y la miraba con una sonrisa luminosa. Sin más pistas, Rukia supo que había sido ella la que la había despertado de su maravilloso letargo, y, evidentemente, con gran satisfacción. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, su cuerpo emitía una onda de malestar que podría haber asustado a cualquiera, pero su amiga ya estaba acostumbrada.

Después de él "saludo" de cada mañana, la morena fue al salón para así intentar dormir en el sofá unos dos o tres minutos más. Una vez ahí, se tiró en plancha en su ansiado mueble de reposo, sin ser consciente de que no era la única en la habitación.

-AAAAY!

Rukia giró la cabeza asustada, de donde provenía ese grito? De quien era? Porque su sofá no tenía la misma consistencia de todos los días?

De repente se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mirar hacia arriba, y se encontró con la cara del chico de los patos. Parecía que le dolía algo. Miró hacia abajo, en su estado de somnolencia, se había tumbado sobre lo que parecían ser las piernas del chico, con tan mala suerte que había puesto los codos por delante. No sabía si reír o estar enfadada, así que, como única solución a su juicio, apoyó la cabeza en las aun doloridas piernas de su acompañante y siguió durmiendo.

…..

Ya se había vestido, ropa vieja, se suponía que tenía que ayudar con la mudanza, pero no estaba precisamente ilusionada. Como había podido comprobar un poco después, aquella solución que se le había antojado buena al principio, había acabado en desastre un poco mas tarde. Al final Senna los encontró, a él con cara de sufrimiento e indecisión por lo que debía hacer, y a ella acurrucada como un gatito durmiendo plácidamente. Rukia esperaba que se pusiera a gritar, como siempre, pero por lo visto el hecho d que le gustara el chico lo había empeorado todo. Sencillamente cogió una botella de agua helada de la cocina y la vació encima del adormilado cuerpo de su amiga.

Gruñó al recordarlo, maldita Senna, maldito chico y maldita mudanza. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba atentamente, aun no sabía en nombre del que iba a ser su compañero. Se recordó que debía pedírselo ya. Salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la calle, donde ya estaban Senna y el chico bajando las cajas de un coche negro. Llevaba relativamente poco equipaje, tan solo dos cajas grandes y una maleta con ropa. Bueno, alguna cosa buena debía tener que su compañero fuera un chico, no? Aun recordaba lo horrible que fue la mudanza de Senna, quince cajas ENORMES y tres o cuatro bolsas de ropa… lo peor fue que ella se había "torcido un tobillo" y Rukia tuvo que subirlo todo. Todavía temblaba al recordarlo.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle para ayudarlos, un extravagante hombre pasó por delante gritando:

-QUERIDO HIJO MIOOOOOOO!

No debía querer mucho a su hijo, pensó la morena, ya que nada mas llagar a la altura del coche lanzó una patada voladora hacia el chico, que reaccionó a tiempo, protegiendo su cara y lanzando un puñetazo cargado de rabia a la barriga del que parecía ser su padre, que acabó en el suelo gimiéndole algo a un llavero con la foto de una bonita mujer.

Rukia se dio prisa y saludó sin muchos ánimos, miró como Senna coqueteaba y, sin el permiso de nadie, empezó a curiosear por dentro de las cajas. Al abrir una se sorprendió, estaba llena de cojines de diversos tamaños y colores. Los probó, eran maravillosos, con ellos se podría hacer una batalla de cojines estupenda.

-Vaya, tu también coleccionas cojines?- oyó la voz de Senna a lo lejos.

-También?- el chico esta extrañado, esa expresión en el ya era común, su nueva vida tenía pinta de ser algo sorprendente.

-Sí, veras, a Rukia l ENCANTAN los cojines. Dice que practica algo llamado… la técnica del cojín?- dijo la chica con tono de burla.

Uno de los cojines pasó volando al lado de la oreja de la joven, iba cargado de un odio e intensidad increíbles, y si no había llegado a su objetivo era pura y simplemente porque el emisor así lo había querido.

Se giraron y encontraron a Rukia con cara asesina armada con dos cojines. Por lo visto el comentario no le había gustado nada…

-ES EL MILENARIO ARTE DEL COJÍN! NO TE BURLES!

Senna palideció. Nunca había visto a Rukia así, con esa mueca de odio nivel 100, sus ojos parecían sacar llamas, las venas se le marcaban en las manos. Era consciente de que si volvía a lanzar un cojín no fallaría, es más, acabaría con un hermoso moratón en la frente.

Rukia se tranquilizó y bajó la guardia, aunque esa fue una decisión prematura y errónea. De la nada apareció a su espalda el hombre de antes, exclamando:

-Así que, hijo mío, es con estas dos hermosas chicas con quien compartes piso? Y dime, con cuál de las dos me vas a dar un nieto? O con las dos? OH, QUE VERGÜENZA DE HIJO EL MIO, QUJE HARE CON EL?

-CALLA VIEJO!

El chico que había avanzado hasta donde estaban Rukia y su padre, cogió un cojín, y, empleando una técnica que Rukia no había visto nunca, dejo K.O. al hombre en unos cinco segundos.

-Em, esto tiene una explicación…- dijo él, mirando con la cara roja a Senna y a la chica que estaba a su lado. Senna tan solo lo miraba asustada, mientras la morena sonreía y le brillaban los ojos. A continuación se le formuló la única pregunta que no habría esperado.

-DONDE HAS APRENDIDO ESA LLAVE?

…..

Estaban los tres sentados en la sala, tomando un café y descansando. Ya habían colocado las pertenencias del chico y ordenado la casa. Rukia había estado mucho mas colaborativa, es más, era feliz! Su compañero y ella habían estado hablando todo el tiempo, y descubrieron que tenían muchísimas cosas en común.

El también conocía "el milenario arte del cojín", y lo efectuaba con la misma devoción y entusiasmo que Rukia. También adoraban el manga, el chocolate y el hacer bromas varias y retos. Charlaron durante horas, disfrutando de la compañía mutua el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, Senna tomó el papel de "actriz secundaria", se sentía olvidada, y aquello era algo que no soportaba. Como podían ser felices sin ella? Aun peor, como se atrevían a serlo? Y no era solo eso, como había podido Rukia hacerle eso? Ella sabía que su amiga no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos, tenÍa novio, pero es que estaba acaparando toda la atención de su presa!

Se levantó de golpe, si quería atraer la atención de él, tendría que llevarlo hasta su territorio!

-Rukia, que te parece si cocinamos los tres la cena? Así nos conoceremos mejor!- dijo dulcemente. Rukia odiaba cocinar, y ella lo sabía.

-Cocinar? No podríamos pedir una pizza?- la cara de su amiga estaba blanca. Cocinar? A que venía esa estúpida idea?

-Pero… tu qué piensas?- Senna redirigió su táctica, ahora preguntaba al chico.

-Esto… Es que es muy tarde, yo también creo que deberíamos pedir una pizza.

Aquello era demasiado, fue como si una losa de piedra cayera sobre ella. La ira la invadió, no podía ser. AHORA SE ESTABAN ALIANDO CONTRA ELLA! Sin decir más, se levantó y fue a su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta y gritó:

-Buenas noches!

El chico y Rukia se miraron, que le debía pasar? Bah, no importaba. Continuaron hablando hasta que el gruñido de sus barrigas llenó el aire, y decidieron llamar.

-Hola, muy buenas noches, aquí Telepizza, que deseará?

-Una de jamón serrano y…- la chica miró a su compañero, que le hacía gestos raros con las manos. Que debía querer?

-Si?

-Esto.. una tropical. No? No, entonces… una de atún y cebolla? Tampoco? Pues no se! Ah! Una napolitana! Sí, eso! Una napolitana…

El encargado colgó extrañado, que chica tan rara…

Mientras tanto, el cómico dúo se reía de la patética escena que acababa de darse a cabo. Se miraron atentamente, y entonces Rukia recordó algo.. no sabía el nombre de él. Sabía que debería saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que era su compañero de piso, pero para ella siempre sería " el chico de los patos". Lo miró atentamente, era guapo, y entendía que le gustara a Senna, pero aun así no sabía por qué esta se había enfadado. A lo mejor era porque… ah, no! No podía ser que creyera que a ella le gustaba! Por favor, si ni si quiera era su tipo!

-Qué pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?

Se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando, qué horror! A lo peor ahora el también pensaba algo raro! Tenía que hacer algo, distraer la atención… y entonces se le ocurrió.

-AY!

-BATALLA SORPRESA DE COJINES! MUERE CHICO DE LOS PATOS!

Y de esta manera transcurrió la noche, entre cojinazos y pizzas a medio comer. Cuando estaban a punto de ir a la cama, el dijo lo peor que podría haber dicho.

-Tu técnica con los cojines es algo mala.

Eso fue todo. Rukia se puso roja y le miró con un odio intenso y abrumador. De su cuerpo volvió a salir aquella oscura aura demoniaca.

-TU… MALDITO IDIOTA, PATÁN, ASQUEROSO CERDO, PATO!

-QUE ME HAS LLAMADO? ESTÚPIDA, INFANTIL, TONTA!

-DE QUE HABLAS! NO SABES NI MI NOMBRE, NO PUEDES JUZGARME!

-SI QUE LO SÉ!

-AH SI? CUAL ES EEEH?

-RUKIA!

-NO E….un momento. Como lo sabes!?

-Lo se porque yo soy maduro y profesional- dijo el con un tono pomposo y con aires de superioridad- seguro que tú no sabes el mío.

-SI QUE LO SE!

-A SI? Y CUAL ES?

-Em, estooo… Akira?

-No

-Rin?

-NO, VES COMO NO LO SABES?

-SI LO SE!

-MENTIRA!

-VALE, NO LO SE, BUENAS NOCHES!

Pasaron las horas, cada uno en su habitación, enfadados. Pasaron las horas, y justo cuando el estaba a punto de dormirse, unos toques en la puerta lo desvelaron. Rukia metió la cabeza en su cuarto y dijo en voz bajita:

-Esto… como te llamas…?

El suspiró, que chica tan loca. Pero eso si, si había algo seguro, es que su vida en esa casa seria de todo menos aburrida. La miró un instante y respondió.

-Ichigo, me llamo Ichigo.

…..

Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que haya gustado, y recordad, reviews, comentarios, etc. Todo eso es bienvenido! Supongo que algunos ya os esperabais lo de "Ichiiigo", pero me gusta mantener la intriga…:#

Espero que os haya gustado, 1000 besos y hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Conociendonos mejor

Buenas, mis maravillosos lectores!

Qué tal va? Os gusta? Si es así, me alegro, y si no, bueno, solo cabe decir que lo siento y que acepto sugerencias ;). Bueno, en este cap podremos empezar a ver la vida de los personajes, como se conocen mejor…

Solo leed plis!

…ooo….

El ambiente era malo. Muy malo. La tensión entra los que se encontraban en la cocina se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Senna era consciente de ello, y si quería bajar los humos, lo mejor era hablar de algún tema banal y entretenido. Miró a Rukia, a ella era mejor no decirle nada, estaba tomando un café junto a la jaula de Chappy, agazapada en la silla, y, por encima del borde de la taza, lanzaba miradas fulminantes al chico que se encontraba delante de ella. Senna tragó saliva. Era evidente que el no la conocía, ya que la miraba también, con ojos altivos y arrogantes. Aquello iba a acabar muy mal, fatal.

-Em, esto, Ichigo, vas a la universidad?

El la miró, por fin tenía un descanso. No es que le costara algún esfuerzo aguantar la mirada de Rukia, pero la verdad, aquello llegaba a ser agobiante.

-Si, a la universidad de Karakura, voy a empezar el segundo año de medicina.

-De verdad? Nosotras empezamos este año la universidad ahí mismo! Espera, entonces serás nuestro sempai, no?- dijo Senna guiñándole un ojo.- Entonces cuida de nosotras, sempai!

-ESPERA, QUE? COMO QUIERES QUE UIDE DE NOSOTRAS ESTE ELEMENTO?

-Bueno, a mi no me importa mucho tener que hacerlo…

-NO ES POR ESO! ES QUE NI SI QUIERA TE CONOCEMOS!

-Vivimos juntos!- replicó Senna

-Y QUE? HASTA DONDE YO SE, SE LLAMA ICHIGO, TIENE 19 AÑOS Y ES UN MANÍACO DE LOS PATOS!

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!- la respuesta ahora fue por parte de Ichigo.

-ANDA QUE NO! ENTONCES DIME QUE TRAUMA TIENES CON LOS PATOS!

-NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTELO!

-AJA! ASI QUE TIENES UN TRAUMA EEEH!

- YO NO HE DICHO ES…

-CALLAOS YA!

El grito de Senna fue suficiente para callar los gritos d los dos "animales" que tenía delante. No había querido llegar a aquel extremo, pero no encontró ninguna otra solución. Si de verdad querían vivir en paz entonces debería poner un poco de orden ella, ya que ni él, su maravilloso príncipe (como ella lo veía), ni ella, su excéntrica amiga, no podían hacerlo.

-Vamos a ver, Rukia, en serio no sabes nada de él?

-Nop

-En ese caso… por qué no jugamos a la pregunta indiscreta?

Aquella pregunta iba acompañada de una maléfica sonrisa. Rukia sabía por qué, así que, intentando ser sutil, emprendió una huida rápida hacia su cuarto, el único lugar que le pareció seguro en aquel momento. La única pena fue que Ichigo, viendo venir el peligro, la agarró del cuello de la camiseta y la sentó a su lado.

-Que es el juego de la pregunta indiscreta?

-Naaaada. Tan solo es un juego que inventé cuando me vine a mudar a este apartamento. Consiste en hacer una pregunta, y no importa cuál sea, y el otro debe responder con total sinceridad. Así llegamos a conocernos mejor, a que si Kia?- la respuesta emanaba una inocencia falsa, evidente a cualquiera, menos, evidentemente, para aquel estúpido chico que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-Vale, me parece un buen juego. Empezamos?

-Espera, antes he de preparar una cosa…

Ichigo acababa de cavar su propia tumba, aunque él desconocía este hecho. Rukia miró a ambos lados. Debía hacer algo para evitar aquella tragedia. Lanzó una mirada a Senna, que no paraba de revolotear de un lado a otro, feliz como un pajarillo en verano. Estaba claro, debía escapar, y debía hacerlo YA.

…ooo….

Estrategia de escape de Rukia nº1: falta algo en la nevera

Rukia se revolvió incomoda. Era el momento idóneo para poner en marcha su plan. Encerrada como estaba en los brazos de Ichigo, no podía moverse, por lo que se decidió a lanzar un ataque verbal.

-Seeeeeeeeeennaaaaaaaa

-Que quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada preparando el juego.

-Pero es que no queda leche en la nevera, y tendría que ir a comprar…

La sonrisa que le brindó Senna en aquel momento estaba llena de comprensión.

-No sé de que estás hablando, hay una botella llena, es posible que no la hayas visto?

-He dicho leche? Lo siento, quería decir pan…

-Eh? Pero si yo he comido esta mañana…

-Pan? Pan? Alguien ha dicho pan? Lo que yo quería de decir eraaa…. Eeeeestooo…. Fresas! Si, fresas!

-Rukia

-Qué?- dijo ella inocentemente. Parecía que le había tocado la fibra a Senna, que la miraba con sorna.- Que pasa?

-Eres alérgica a las fresas, lo has olvidado?

-Mierda!

…ooo….

Estrategia de escape de Rukia nº2: amor incondicional

-Sennaaaaaaaaaaa

-Que pasa ahora?

-Tú sabes que te quiero nooo?

-…

-Seeennaaaaa

-…

-Senna?

-…

-No me ignores!

-La última vez que me dijiste eso y yo me lo creí acabe en el vertedero municipal buscando una bata rosa con conejitos inexistente que supuestamente necesitabas "a muerte" ya que era una reliquia de tu Familia y debías tenerla para la próxima reunión familiar.

-…mierda…

…ooo….

Estrategia de escape de Rukia nº3 (y última): problemas de mujeres

-Senna..

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA AHORA?

-KYAI! Lo siento! Soy un desastreeeeee. Buaaaaaaaaa- definitivamente, aquella era la táctica correcta.

-Sí, lo eres, ahora que mas quieres?

-Esto… mmm… tu sabes… tengo que ir al baño

-vale. Ve

-Eh? En serio?- la cara de Rukia se iluminó. Definitivamente, a la tercera va la vencida.

-Sí, claro. Ichigo, acompáñala.

-QUE?!

-Lo siento Kia, pero la última vez te escapaste…

-Pero… Pero no puedo ir con el!

- Por?

-Esto… Son cosas de mujeres…

-Que cosas?

-Ya sabes… EJEM, EJEM, ESAS COSAS.

-Nop

-Eh?

-Kia, lo tenemos apuntado en el calendario, tu "problema" se fue hace tres días.

-Tenéis que hablar de esto delante de mí?- la voz del chico era pesarosa, en serio tenían apuntado en el calendario los días? ESOS DIAS…? Sabía que era un pensamiento pervertido, pero debía asegurarse de mirarlo, no tan solo para estar seguro de ello, sino para saber qué días precisamente no debía molestarlas en exceso.

-CALLATE! MALDITO SEAS TU, SENNA Y SU MALDITO IMPULSO COMPULSIVO DE MONOTORIZAR TODOS MIS MOVIMIENTOS!

…ooo….

Ya se había rendido. Era más que evidente que no podía luchar contra la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Tendría que jugar… ahora que había abandonado su intento de huida (nunca fue algo factible), podía decirlo y liberarse del abrazo de aquel gorila patoso. Se sorprendió al comprobar que cada vez que abría la boca para intentar decirlo, su mente posponía la acción indefinidamente, como si se tratara de la alarma del reloj cada mañana.

No le desagradaba la sensación de ser rodeada por aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos, era un sentimiento agradable l que inundaba su pecho cada vez que el respiraba y ella lo notaba contra su espalda. Le recordaba a alguien… Pero a quien? Debía recordar. Tenía la sensación de que era un dato importante.

-AH!

El gemido escapó de su boca antes de que ella pudiese pararlo. Ichigo y Senna la miraron extrañados, pero ella ignoró este hecho. Ya sabía a quién le recordaban esos brazos. A el! Su novio! Ahora que se fijaba, tenían una complexión similar, y su rostro también se parecía. Aunque su carácter era más bien opuesto. Ichigo era más… infantil?

Espera, que hacia ella comparando a su novio con el estúpido chico ecologista? Removió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aclarando sus ideas. Ahora más que nunca debía deshacerse de ese abrazo, y abrió la boca. Cuando la voz estaba a punto de salir de entre sus labios, una especie de botón de encendió en su mente, y regresó aquel fenómeno de "pospuesto". Por suerte para ella, Senna la salvó.

-Bueno chicos, ya está todo listo, jugamos?

-Si!

La voz del chico estaba llena de emoción. Pobre, no sabía que le esperaba. Senna sacaría a flote todos sus secretos, desde el tipo de chocolate que más le gustaba hasta el color de todos sus calzoncillos.

-Bueno, la temática es muy simple, cada uno hará una pregunta por turnos, y los otros dos deberán responder. Aun asi, si uno se opone a contestar la pregunta, realizara una de las pruebas que se le impongan. Si no puede realizarla, se quitara una prenda de ropa. Está claro?

-Si!

-bien, empezaré yo…

…ooo….

HORROR! HORROR! DEBIA ESCAPAR YA!

En su mente reinaba un caos total. Todas sus neuronas se removían de un lado a otro sin pausa ni pauta algo, causando que Rukia se comportara de un modo totalmente anormal. Lo que parecería ser una velada normal de preguntas entre amigos no fue más que una especia de suicidio colectivo para el sistema nervioso de la pobre chica.

Todo había empezado bien, con las típicas preguntas de amigos conociéndose, pero Senna pronto desveló sus cartas, y empezó a hacer cosas MUY raras. Preguntaba cosas cómo la orientación sexual, fantasías, etc. Evidentemente Ichigo no se esperaba eso, y palideció por momentos. No pensaba responder a eso, era evidente, de tal manera que se le empezaron a proponer retos imposibles. En ese mismo instante se encontraba en medio de la sala vestido tan solo con unos bóxers negros mientras miraba aterrorizado como Senna lo miraba lujuriosa. Definitivamente, no debieron proponer esas cervezas.

La chica de pelo azabache no estaba en mejor situación, su camisa y falda desaparecieron, dejándola tan solo con un sujetador y pantis. Senna, por otro lado, parecía muy feliz, ya empezaba a desabrocharse su sujetador. Rukia tembló. La huida ya no era una posibilidad, era un hecho, y YA!

Sin importarle el hecho de que el pobre chico la seguía, corrió por el pasillo y entro en su habitación dando un portazo y echando el pestillo a la velocidad de la luz. Un segundo más tarde oyó un portazo paralelo al otro lado del corredor. Por lo visto Ichigo no era tan tonto como parecía y se había encerrado también.

Se tumbo en la cama. Había sido un día muy largo, demasiadas emociones otra vez. Odiaba aquel ritmo acelerado y frenético de vida. Aunque debía reconocer que la inexperiencia del chico con Senna la divertía. Serian capaces de vivir todos juntos?

Desabrocho su sujetador y se puso un camisón verde oscuro con una cinta dorada. No se molesto en ponerse calcetines, caminaba descalza sobre el suelo d baldosas. Sabía que a Senna le molestaba, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de quejarse ahora. Mañana tendría una resaca impresionante, como siempre, y ella tendría que aguantarla.

Subió las sabanas hasta su barbilla, y con la mano tanteo a su lado para comprobar que su mayor tesoro estaba ahí. Cuando tuvo esa certeza, se permitió cerrar los ojos. Por fin podía pensar con claridad. Al fin y al cabo, aquella noche no había sido inútil, había descubierto más cosas acerca de su nuevo "amigo".

Su nombre completo era Ichigo Kurosaki, cursaba segundo de medicina en la misma universidad que ella, le gustaban los patos (algún trauma, estaba segura, a quien podían gustarle aquellas criaturas del demonio?), amaba el chocolate, su padre era un loco, tenía dos hermanas mellizas, Karin y Yuzu, le gustaba vestir vaquerón y salir con sus amigos a hacer el animal. Además, iba a un gimnasio tres veces por semana. Era algo así como… que había dicho? Gimnasio Kempachi, o algo similar.

Suspiró. Estaba cansada, y le dolía la espalda. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era una buena ducha, pero con su amiga en estado zombi rondando por allí era peligroso. Esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

…ooo….

Después de posponer la alarma cinco veces, Rukia abrió los ojos. Se los froto con fuerza, ya era de día? Que mal… su planing de hoy era exhaustivo también. Primero, ducha. Sus necesidades fisiológicas eran importantes, más que un compañero de piso asustado por una chica borracha y sus resacas y disculpas del día después.

Después de la maravillosa ducha no se podría permitir descansar. Tenía que preparar el "brebaje". Esto era ni más ni menos que una mezcla variada de sustancias que le preparaba a Senna después de sus borracheras para amenizar las resacas. Más tarde debía bajar a hacer la compra y empezar con los trámites de la universidad.

Se desnudó y se puso una bata, cogió su toalla y camino hacia el baño. Iba MUY adormilada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que no era la única ocupante. El agua ya estaba en marcha, que maravilloso… se quito la bata y se metió bajo el agua caliente.

Un momento… porque estaba el agua encendida? Porque había tanto vapor? Y POR QUE NOTABA A ALGUIEN DETRÁS SUYO? Lentamente giró la cabeza. No. No. NO PODIA SER! Detrás de él se encontraba Ichigo, que, tan adormilado como ella, no había notado su aparición. Ella, aun consciente de este hecho, hizo lo que toda mujer haría.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-uh?

…ooo….

El ambiente volvía a ser hostil. El desayuno que Senna había soñado entre los tres era una fantasía cada vez más presente. Aquella mañana Ichigo se escondía detrás de la silla con una tostada en la boca, y Rukia lo miraba con la cara descompuesta por el odio. Senna aspiró y sacó el aire de su boca con pesar. No, nunca podrían ser un piso de estudiantes como cualquier otro… aunque no sabía si le gustaba más así.

…ooo….

Y eso es todo! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero los estudios me traen loca! Además, recordad que la inspiración va y viene XC.

Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis poner review y hasta la próximas amores míos!

100 besos y adiós!


	5. Trabajar? Yo?

Buenos días, tardes o noches lectores míos!

Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. En el otro quedaron u n poco claras las intenciones de Senna, no creéis? Aunque menuda sorpresa la de Rukia… bueno, espero que lo que leáis os guste, y si no es así, recordad que acepto reviews, opiniones y todos los comentarios que queráis hacerme!

…ooo….

Rukia giró la cabeza buscando la maldita tienda por todos lados. Aquel día había salido a pasear un rato para evadir todo contacto con Ichigo. Odiaba a ese chico. Si Senna hubiera estado ahí hubiera sido al menos algo soportable, pero su amiga se había ido de casa durante unos días a causa de un extraño suceso que aparecía cada año.

Flashback:

Senna bostezó tapándose la boca. Se acababa de despertar, y estaba cansada, pero ella no era como Rukia, quien fácilmente era descrita como vaga por su amiga. Apagó la alarma el reloj a la primero, y se puso de pie de un salto. Acto seguido empezó con sus estiramientos matutinos para estirar la piel. Después de asustar a Ichigo hacia una semana con aquella tonta borrachera, debía mostrarle que aquella no había sido ella, y que mejor manera de demostrarlo comportándose como la mujer perfecta?

Cuando acabó con los estiramientos se quitó el pijama y fue al baño, a aquellas horas no debía haber nadie, ya que eran las ocho y sus compañeros no se levantaban hasta aproximadamente las once (doce en el caso de Rukia). Se duchó con agua fría, era mejor para la piel y aclaraba el cabello con más facilidad, todo esto mientras tatareaba una suave canción. Al salir de la ducha abrió ligeramente la ventana para dejar salir el vapor.

Mientras este salía se secó y puso la bata. Para acabar este pequeño ritual, se giró y miró en el espejo. Pero el reflejo que le esperaba aquel día no era el que ella hubiera esperado. Tenía la cara llena de ronchas rosáceas! Pegó un gritito y recapacitó. No podía ser! Ya habían llegado esos días? Aquello era catastrófico! Corrió a la cocina para comprobar el calendario, y gimió al descubrir que este tenía razón. Eran aquellos días, y las ronchas habían llegado tan puntuales como siempre.

No podía quedarse en casa, de manera que llego a su habitación a toda velocidad y abrió una maleta de las del armario, luego metió toda la ropa que pudo ahí, y lleno un neceser con todas sus cremas y potingues. Una vez vestida, garabateo una nota de despedida y la dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sabía que sus amigos no podrían vivir juntos y solos, pero no podía hacer nada mas, aquello era una emergencia de grado 8, así que tendrían que sobrevivir! Dos minutos más tarde ya estaba en un taxi con algún destino incierto.

…ooo….

Suspiró, ella sí que sabia cual era el verdadero motivo de su desaparición. Cada año por el mes de enero Senna adquiría una extrañísima alergia que hacía que todo su cuerpo se fuera llenando de ronchas rosas. Nadie sabía a qué se debía este hecho, pero, afortunadamente, estas caían al cabo de unas dos semanas. No era mucho tiempo, y la mayoría de este Senna lo pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, pero aquella vez era especial. Era evidente que no quería que Ichigo la viera en aquel estado, así que había huido con una estúpida nota diciendo que iba a ver a su abuela.

No podía ser, tendría que subsistir con aquel pervertido ecologista durante tantos días… que iba a hacer? Bueno, podía hacer lo que hacía en aquel momento, evadirle hasta la llegada de su amiga. No sería muy difícil, dormiría en casa y el reto de tiempo saldría fuera. Ahora que el problema estaba resuelto, debía encontrar la maldita tienda.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en encontrar la tienda que buscaba, y no era para más, estaba escondida entre diversos callejones. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, es más, formaba parte de su "legado familiar", pero su madre la tenía tan bien escondida que casi siempre se perdía.

Entro entre el murmullo que emitieron los pliegues de una cortina en el interior y el sonido de las campanillas que estaban colgadas del techo. El interior del lugar estaba adornada de una manera muy clásica, en el suelo parque de madera oscura, paredes blancas y, en ellas, estanterías repletas de hermosas muñecas y peluches. Aquellos objetos que adornaban la tienda eran autenticas obras de arte, estaban hechas a mano y emanaban un halo de pureza espectacular. La mayoría de las muñecas tenían la piel blanca como la porcelana y el cabello negro azabache o rubio como el oro. Además, iban vestidas con adorables vestidos de telas estampadas, llenas de colorido.

Una mujer bajita y de complexión delgada salió a atender en cuanto oyó las campanillas sonar. Se parecía mucho a Rukia, tenía el pelo negro, pero separado en dos puntas cuando caía sobre la frente, el cutis de un blanco inmaculado y los ojos añiles. Su cara se iluminó al ver a la chica.

-Rukia, amor, que tal va todo? Estas comiendo bien? Te veo más delgada… o, espera, te traeré una fiambrera de…

-Mamáaaaaaaa…. No hace falta, estoy comiendo bien!

-segura? No sé yo… Y qué tal va todo? Ven, pasa, tomaremos un te…

-No puedo mami, no tengo tiempo, he pasado a saludar porque tenía que hacer unas compras, recuerda que estoy muy ocupada con los tramites e la universidad.

-Tienes razón… Ay mi niña, como has crecido. Y dime, que tal con ese novio tuyo? Cuéntame, cuando seré abuela?

-Mamá! Solo tengo 18 años!

-Esa no es excusa!

-… Y, donde esta papa?

-Ha salido un rato. Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte y esperarlo?

-No mama, estoy segura.

-Bueno, en ese caso… toma, quédate esto antes de irte.

La madre de la chica le dio una bonita muñeca muy similar a ella, se podría decir que era su versión caricaturesca. Tenía el mismo pelo y ojos que ella, e iba vestida con la indumentaria que había sido la favorita de la chica en su niñez, una camisa a rayas con un peto vaquero. Solo se podía describir con una palabra, y aquella era, sin duda, adorable. Rukia enrojeció al verla, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a ella.

-Mamá! Que es esto? Además, yo no era tan bonita.

-Claro que sí! Y lo sigues siendo! Por cierto la abuela me dio esto para ti… y el abuelo esto otro… y la tía me dio más cosas…

…ooo….

Una hora más tarde Rukia salió de la tienda cargada con unas quince bolsas diferentes y a cada cual más pesada. Era por ese motivo que no le gustaba ir a visitar a su madre, no es que no le gustara su compañía, es más, la adoraba, pero tenía tantos parientes que viajaban tanto y que no se estaban quietos, que acababa acumulando una cantidad de regalos y fiambreras impresionante. Y de nada servía ir frecuentemente, al cabo de nada el surtidor de regalos volvía a estar lleno.

Caminó como pudo entre los callejones, todo el peso de las bolsas y su abultado tamaño le impedían ir recta, iba caminando en eses. Miró el reloj, aun tenía que hacer unas compras. Teóricamente lo había planeado para el día siguiente, pero quedaba algo de tiempo y si se daba prisa podía comprarlo ya. Recapacitó un momento, cuál era el supermercado más cercano? Ah, sí, ese en el que siempre atendía un hombre rubio muy raro que siempre llevaba sombrero y bastón. Aquel hombre siempre reía, y a ella le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Avanzó tan rápido como pudo y llegó justo a tiempo, tenía unos diez minutos. Bastaba y sobraba. Abrió la puerta tambaleándose.

-Buenas noches! Que desea?

El empleado cerró de golpe la boca tan solo para volverla a abrir, al igual de Rukia. Ambos habían estado evitándose, y Rukia había puesto especial empeño en ello, como era posible que el karma la tratara tan mal? Porque tenía que encontrarse al chico pato en todos los escenarios fatídicos de su vida?

-Em, esto, no es nada… volveré otro día!- esto lo dijo mientras corría por la tienda hasta la salida.- Adiós, te veo en casa!

Desgraciadamente Ichigo no reaccionó de la misma manera. No podía consentir que se le escapara un cliente de aquella manera, y menos teniendo en cuenta que el jefe lo vigilaba desde que había echado a un tipo que pretendía saldar una cuenta con monedas de un céntimo. Le habían advertido, y por eso el estaba tratando de comportarse de la mejor manea posible, pero se Rukia escapaba tendría las cosas muy difíciles.

-Espera!

-No, tengo cosas que hacer! No me sigas!

-No, por favor, no escapes, te rebajare un 10%

-QUE NO, NO ME SIGAS!

-ESPERA POR FAVOR! HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS Y COMPRA ALGO!

-QUE N…!

Los dos, que habían ido caminando "ágilmente" por la tienda, chocaron contra una enorme montaña de objetos variados que los sepultó por completo. Rukia movió los brazos compulsivamente mientras fingía ahogarse e Ichigo se cubría la cara con los brazos. El ruido hizo que el extravagante dueño de la tienda saliera corriendo del almacén, agitando frenéticamente un abanico y dando golpes con un bastón.

-IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO! Que has hecho ahora?

-YO? YO NO HE HECHO NADA, HA SIDO ELLA!

-EEEEEEH? Coooooomo que yo?- la queja salió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y que el hecho de golpearse la cabeza con lo que parecía ser una caja llena de expendedores de caramelos en forma de pato.-AAAAAAGHHHHHH!PATOOOOOOOS!

Rukia emprendió una loca huida chocando con todos los objetos de la tiendo, tirando así tanto cerámica como plástico, mientras tanto, Ichigo la miraba boquiabierto y el hombre rubio calculaba algo en su calculadora con los ojos brillantes. Cuando la chica se cansó, miró a todos lados aturdida. Que había pasado? Por que todo a su alrededor estaba roto? Ah, si! Ella estaba huyendo de aquel chico patoso! Sonrió al recordarlo, pero un peso en su cabeza impidió que pudiera seguir regodeándose.

-Pero qué?

El chico estaba furioso, tenía la cara roja y con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de la chica. Su otra mano estaba contraída en un puño tembloroso que tenía pinta de tener ganas de estampar contra cualquier superficie.

-Tu… ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?

-Eh? Yo?

-SI, TU, PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO INFANTIL Y SIN SENTIDO COMUN! CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA MORIRAS POR ESTO!

-Mmmmm….

-QUE?

El chico gritó antes de darse cuenta del que le había interrumpido era su jefe, y cuando se dio cuenta se llevó las dos manos a la boca intentando remediar este hecho. Pero a pesar de la réplica vulgar y desagradable del chico, el hombre no parecía enfadado, es más, sonreía divertido.

-Vaaaaya, parece que os lleváis bien, no es así?

-PERO QU..?- Rukia no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Ichigo se había situado tras ella tapándole la boca con fuerza mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Nosotros, amigos? Pero si somos almas gemelas! Auch!- Rukia le había dado un buen codazo. No podría hablar, pero el que él estuviera tras ella ayudaba a que los golpes fueran más profundos y dolorosos.

-Bien, bien, entonces, Ichigo, no te molestará trabajar gratis durante dos meses para pagar la deuda de tu amiga, no?

-QUE?

-Sí, veamos, la deuda total asciende aaaaaaaaaaaaaa… mucho para ti.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía su mandíbula desencajarse de la impresión. Tanto había roto Rukia como para tener que trabajar durante dos meses? No podía ser!

-Y no hay otra alternativa?

-Bueno… podría trabajar ella aquí.

-MDVGJWDJ?

Este último gemido salió de la boca de Rukia, que se había mantenido quietecita y tranquila entre los brazos de su "amigo", mientras intentaba negar. No quería trabajar! No había cosa que odiara más! Pero si comía en cajas de cartón para no limpiar platos! Como querían que trabajara en una tienda, con todas las responsabilidades que aquello acarreaba!

-ACEPTA! ACABA DE DECIR QUE SI!

-WWUUAGGH?

-Si? Trabajaras para mí?- esto lo dijo el hombre mirando a la chica, sonriente

Ichigo empezó a sacudir la cabeza de Rukia de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Ella, mientras tanto, soltaba grititos que eran amortiguados por las manos de él.

-Bien, entonces mañana haremos los tramites y empezaras! Puedes irte, Ichigo, acompaña a esta dulce dama a vuestro hogar!

-Estooo…. Sí, claro, como tu digas.

El chico arrastró a Rukia fuera del local, recogiendo de camino todas las bolsas. Una vez fuera dobló su delantal y lo metió en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada del cinto. Agarró la mitad de las bolsas que mas pesaban y le dio las más ligeras a la chica, que lo miraba con odio. El empezó a caminar, y como vio que ella intentaba irse por otro camino, hizo una cosa que la sorprendió mucho. Con un movimiento felino y veloz, invirtió sus posiciones y cambió de lado las bolsas, para, con la mano libre, agarrar la de la chica con fuerza.

Rukia, al ser consciente de la cálida sensación que rodeaba su mano, enrojeció totalmente y lo miro con ojos temerosos mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Tu… que haces?!

-Yo? Sigo órdenes.- el tono con el que lo había dicho era despreocupado y casual, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su cara también enrojecía por enésima vez aquel día por culpa de la misma chica. Qué demonios le pasaba?- te tengo que acompañar a casa para que no escapes. Y esto que quede claro, mi venganza será terrible! Así que procura portarte bien en el trabajo!

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo siguió caminando. No sabía por qué aquel roce la ponía nerviosa. Era agradable sentir calor alrededor de la mano, pero aquel chico era un pervertido, la había espiado en la ducha! Bueno, eso no había sido del todo así, pero… bueno, quizás estuviera bien aquello, solo por una vez.

Caminaron lentamente por la calle, ninguno tenía prisa en llegar a casa, ambos miraban a direcciones opuestas, vitando mirarse a los ojos. En cierto momento, Rukia sintió algo en la punta de su nariz. Miró al cielo, las nubes se oscurecían, y lo que fue una gota en su nariz pronto se transformó en una pequeña tormenta. Corrieron hasta poder refugiarse bajo uno de los balcones. Ella suspiró, que mal, la lluvia lo había estropeado… un momento! Estropeado? El qué? Aquello no era una cita! Tonta!

Ichigo observó atentamente como Rukia se "auto castigaba" dándose cabezazos contra la pared. Que raras eran la chicas… cuando advirtió que ella había acabado de golpearse, vio como buscaba entre las bolsas, y del interior de un sacó un paraguas de tamaño medio. La miró con ojos brillantes, podía ser una maniática, pero a veces era útil. Unos minutos más tarde ambos volvían a andar juntos. Al principio Rukia había mostrado cierta reticencia a compartir paraguas con él, pero al final decidió cederle un pequeño espacio, así si, ella llevaba el paraguas.

Andaban muy juntos, prácticamente pegados. Era una estampa graciosa. Ella iba delante, con el paraguas lo más alto posible, y con la otra mano llena de bolsas. Ichigo, por su parte, estaba ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, con su mentón rozando la cabeza de ella, con una mano llena de bolsas. En cierto momento el temió que ella pudiera escapar y dejarlo solo bajo la lluvia. El no sabía que ella no era tan mala, tan solo había conocido su parte "traviesa" y "juguetona". Como evitarlo?

Rukia caminaba a poco a poco, concentrada en ello. Había caído muchas veces, mas de las que pudiera contar. Tatareaba una suave canción, una oda a la lluvia que le había enseñado su madre de pequeña. De repente algo la hizo parar en seco, tanto de cantar como de caminar. Miró hacia abajo, a su estomago. Ahí reposaba la mano de Ichigo, que la había rodeado completamente.

-Pero qu..?

-Es para asegurarme que no me dejas atrás- susurró el chico.

Ella no intentó rebatirle, el sonrojo había poblado más profusamente sus mejillas, que ya ardían prácticamente. Tragó saliva y volvió a caminar. Iba caminando con la sensación de calidez y tranquilidad. No podía evitarlo, se sentía muy bien. No quería admitirlo, pero en aquel momento, y en lo más profundo de sus ser, no deseaba más que tumbarse sobre el chico y sentirse rodeada d aquel maravilloso calor.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde llegaron a casa. Ichigo se soltó de ella para abrir la puerta. Rukia pasó corriendo y se encerró en la cocina, donde empezó a desempaquetar todas las bolsas. El chico llego un poco más tarde. Ya se había quitado los zapatos, y cuando la chica miró arriba…

-QUE HACES? PONTE LA CAMISETA!

-Eh? Pero esta mojada!

-DA IGUAL, PONTE ALGO!

-Vale, ya va…

Ella se giró bruscamente y siguió con su labor. Entonces notó un agarre en su muñeca que la hizo girar y caer. Soltó un pequeño chillido, pero en lugar de impactar contra el suelo una fuerza extraña la hizo girar para quedar sentada sobre las rodillas del chico, que había tomado asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

-QUE HACES?

-Shhhhh…

El chico exigió silencio casi como si fuera un reproche. Rukia se removió, y el, con una de sus grandes manos, encerró sus muñecas. Ella entreabrió los labios y lo miró temerosa. El alzó la mano, y con un suave movimiento apartó los mechones de pelo que tapaban la frente de la chica. Sacó una venda y se la enrolló, mientras ella se quejaba del dolor.

-Que has hecho?

-Ah! Es que tenias un golpe muy feo, ya sabes, de cuando has empezado a… pegarte contra la pared? Mira que eres rara, primero patos y ahora paredes… bueno, me voy a dormir.

Rukia tartamudeó u n poco. El se había preocupado por ella? No sabía que decir.

-Em, esto, eh, no vas a cenar?

Ichigo la miró por encima del hombro, evaluando la situación.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Oh, esto, bueno, pues buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando hubo salido por la puerta Rukia se giró y se sonrojó más aun. A ese paso iba a ponerse morena tan solo con el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. No podía mirarse a la cara después de eso. Rápidamente acabo de ordenar los regalos y se fue a dormir con la cara contra la almohada.

…ooo….

Unos toques sonaron retumbando por la habitación. Rukia se removió inquieta, quien podía ser? Eran las nueve, demasiado pronto para pensar. Bueno, ella no es que pensara mucho de forma habitual, pero ni aun así.

-RUKIA, LEVANTA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

…ooo….

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban a paso ligero por la calle. Después de ser despertada de manera un tanto brusca (el se había colado en su puerta y ella le había dado una bofetada), se había iniciado una excéntrica carrera de obstáculos cuyo objetivo fue conseguir que ella estuviera lista a tiempo. Entre disputas matinales y tonterías varias, consiguieron salir de casa a las nueve y media, u n hito que Rukia dudaba que se repitiera en la historia. El miró el reloj, quedaban tres minutos para la apertura de la tienda, y si no llegaban a tiempo seria un problema. Meditó un rato, aunque azuzara a su amiga a correr, no llegarían. Una idea cruzó su mente, y una malévola sonrisa inundó su rostro.

-Rukia, el que llegue ultimo a la tienda hace la cena hasta que Senna regrese y asume que es un inútil integral ante el otro!

-QUUUUUEEEEEE?'

Llegaron en medio minuto.

El dueño de la tienda los esperaba con una caja enorme llena de ropa.

-hola queridos!

-Buenos días- dijeron ambos.

-Bueeeeeeeno, vamos a repartir horarios- esto lo dijo repartiendo unas hojitas blancas a cada uno- antes de empezar la jornada, Rukia, te explicaré en que consiste tu trabajo de hoy.

-Mmmsi….

-Hoy no harás publicidad, quiero que te pongas esto y te quedes aquí toda la mañana.

La chica miró las manos del vendedor. De ellas colgaba un adorable disfraz de conejita playboy de color rosa pálido.

-QUE YO QUEEE?!

…ooo….

Jajajajajaj. Que os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Parece que Rukia tendrá que pasar algún tiempo extra con Ichi… bueno, siento la tardanza, pero que conste que este cap es un poco más largo!;D

Bueno, como siempre os digo, espero opiniones, criticas, y todos los consejos que queráis darme!

1000 besos y hasta la próxima!


	6. La decisión definitiva?

Hola, mis amores! Que tal os va todo? Espero que bien.

Aquí llega una nueva entrega de este fic. Agradezco mucho, mucho, muchiiiisimo todas las visitas y opiniones, follows y favoritos! Bueno, antes de dejaros continuar leyendo tan solo quiero decir una cosa. Este fic lo empecé a escribir como un regalo a una amiga, por que siempre leíamos juntas, así que, por que no dedicarle un relato?, para dejarlo un poco más claro, tan solo diré que esto va dirigido a Mortie-neechan con mucho amor.

Ahora, si, dejo de ser pesada y aquí os dejo el nuevo cap!

…ooo….

La mirada de Rukia paseó perezosa entre los objetos que la rodeaban. Estaba en la cocina, y su aburrimiento era tal que ni siquiera la satisfacía el hecho de jugar con Chappy. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el calendario que colgaba de un clavo con forma de corazón en la pared. Estaban a día 23… y ya había pasado casi una semana desde que su amiga había desaparecido. Calculaba que tardaría aun unos diez días en volver. Ella había convivido todo aquel tiempo con la criatura más horrenda a su juicio, Ichigo Kurosaki, un alto joven de pelo naranja.

Además, aparte de el tormento en el que se había convertido su vida, aquel idiota la había embarcado en una odisea terrorífica que abarcaba el hecho de trabajar, y para más inri, el genio con el que trabajaba era el mismo, EL. Esto había condicionado de nuevo su ritmo de vida, y ahora todos sus horarios bailaban al son de Ichigo. El la despertaba, desayunaban juntos aquello que podían encontrar (desde que no estaba Senna nadie había hecho la compra, cosa irónica, ya que trabajaban en un supermercado), corrían juntos al trabajo y después volvían a casa. No hablaban mucho, pero entre organizar el almacén y atender clientes el cupo de insultos entre ellos quedaba cubierto.

Suspiró después de rememorar aquella fatídica semana, acababa de volver de la piscina. Era viernes, y acababa antes, así que había aprovechado para ir a hacer un poco de deporte algún gimnasio. Al principio no sabía dónde ir. Nunca había ido a ninguno, su pequeña complexión la había mantenido delgada siempre, de manera que, cuando sus amigas empezaban dietas estúpidas y se mataban en el gimnasio ella solo la miraba con curiosidad mientras comía alguna comida saturada de grasas.

Después de pensar un poco recordó que el idiota de su compañero decía ir a uno, de tal modo que, de una "sutil" manera, interrogó a Ichigo para saber donde estaba. No pensaba ir a un gimnasio distinto cuando podía aprovecharse de él para ahorrar. Cuando se hubo registrado visitó el vestuario de mujeres, donde entabló conversación con una simpática morena llamada Tatsuki.

Ahora estaba aburrida. Usualmente pasaba mucho tiempo con el chico de los patos, y ahora que él no estaba se aburría. Podía hacer algo productivo, como ir a comprar, pero la mesa de la cocina era re confortable, y ella no había dormido mucho últimamente, así que, por que no echarse un sueñecito?

…ooo….

Ichigo sacudió las manos al entrar en casa, la verdad es que era un enero muy frio aquel año, y el dejarse los guantes no hacía más que contribuir a que sus manos se congelaran más rápidamente de lo habitual. Estaba de mal humor, había tenido que trabajar toda la tarde él solo, y había sido notablemente aburrido ya que Rukia no había estado allí. No es que la hubiera echado de menos en exceso, pero esa última semana había podido deshacerse un poco de su estrés gracias a que ella estaba ahí, haciendo el tonto.

Revisó el lugar, el piso estaba muy silencioso, no se oía la música de Rukia ni la televisión. Se preparó para lo peor. En aquel piso era imposible estar tranquilo, el silencio era un hecho imposible que ni si quiera se daba cuando dormían, de cualquier manera el ruido lograba imponerse.

Se asomó puerta por puerta, tan solo la cabeza, mostrar todo el cuerpo sería peligroso en el caso de que una estampida o una avalancha sorpresa se le echara encima, probablemente a causa de la ropa que tenían apilada y sin limpiar (demasiado trabajo, que lo limpiara al que le molestara el olor primero) y curiosamente se encontró a la chica con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos bien cerrados.

Una mueca de satisfacción se impuso en l cara del chico. Ella se veía adorable, pero su naturaleza juguetona mandaba más en la cabeza de Ichigo que el sentido común. Aun sonriente, se acercó por detrás y, con un gesto magistral, le metió las manos a la chica por dentro de la camisa, haciendo que toda la espalda de esta se enfriara repentinamente, y acto seguido, ella abrió los ojos en un espasmo de sorpresa y terror.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA

-IDIOTA, TE MATARE!

Corrieron por todo el piso, el riendo, aun con el abrigo puesto, y ella roja como un tomate y con la camisa descolocada. Ichigo esquivaba todos los muebles con una agilidad sorprendente, pero Rukia estaba furiosa, de manera que chocaba con todos los objetos que se le ponían por delante. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar ya habían destrozado prácticamente toda la casa, y ella rozaba con los dedos la ropa de el. Con los ojos abiertos y la lengua fuera, el anhelo de Rukia se hizo realidad, agarró por completo su cazadora, y el, al notarlo, se giró sorprendido.

-NO…!

-SI!

"DING, DONG"

-EH?

El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia para aumentar la desilusión de la chica de pelo azabache y el regodeo del chico.

-SI!

-NO!

Los papeles se invirtieron, Rukia se dejó caer en el suelo con una mueca de frustración, e Ichigo se estiró en toda su envergadura mientras se alisaba la ropa. Antes de abrir la puerta cerró las otras puertas, era posible que el visitante tuviera una mala impresión de ellos, aunque con Rukia en el suelo, comisa descolocada y llorosa, casi era mejor que los encontraran con el desorden…

Ahora si, abrió la puerta. En ella se encontraba una mujer de estatura media con una cara dulce y amable, su pelo negro se recogía en una trenza bajo el cuello, y los miraba con compasión.

-Rukia? Estas ahí?

-buuaaaaaaaa.

-Veo que si, entonces paso.

Ichigo la miró extrañado, quien era? Parecía amable, pero tenía un aire… extraño. Rukia se despejó un poco y se frotó los ojos. Se giró para mirar a su acompañante para palidecer después y tartamudear.

-T-t-t-tuuu…

-Si?

-AAAAAAAH!

…ooo….

Había pasado un cuarto de hora, y Rukia había conseguido despertar a base de pequeñas bofetadas por parte de Ichigo. Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, y él había descubierto que aquella mujer era su casera, y se llamaba Unohana. Al parecer Rukia le tenía miedo. No, pavor.

-bueno, mis queridos niños, si he venido hoy es por algo en especial…

Rukia tragó con fuerza el sorbo de té que se había metido en la boca. Ichigo la miró preocupado, no quería tener que ir a urgencias en medio de la noche, la última vez que había ido con una amiga al médico su padre lo había acosado durante dos meses por que pensaba que iba a tener nietos. Que equivocado estaba…

-Um? Pasa algo?

-S…!

-No, nada.

Rukia miró pesarosa al chico, que la miraba con desaprobación, no debía molestar a aquella mujer, que aparte de ser su casera, tenía un aura asesina impresionante en aquel momento.

-Que deseaba?

-Nada, solo que teniendo en cuenta vuestro ultimo comportamiento…

-Si?

-Es evidente que necesitáis un cambio que os vuelva más responsables así que…

-Ilumínenos…

-Está bien, os lo diré, o tenéis un bebé u os vais de esta casa, elegid.

-QUE?

…ooo….

Tan, tan TAAAAAN!

Que os ha parecido? Si, ya se que es super corto, pero lo sientoooo. Quería poner un capitulo wntero explicándolo todo, pero no h tenido tiempo, me esperan un montón de exámenes, y me gustaba la idea de dejar con una intriga mayor, de este calibre… a cambio intentaré actualizar mas pronto, lo juro!

1000 besos y hasta la próxima!


	7. Un hijo? Que?

Tralalá, tralalá, actualizo ya.

Hola mis amores! Que tal la vida? Bueno, aquí tenemos un nuevo cap, e intentaré que este sea más largo que el anterior, os quedasteis con las ganas de saber más? Yo también:3

Aquí lo tenéis, disfrutadlo!

…ooo….

-QUE?!

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra, aunque amos por motivos diferentes. Rukia no podía soportar la idea de tener un hijo con el descerebrado que se sentaba a su lado, gracias a aquella unión podían llegar a desatarse fuerzas de la naturaleza que acabarían destruyendo el mundo o crearían algún hibrido de una nueva raza extraña y malvada. Además, ella ya tenía novio…Ichigo por su parte se espantaba. Era verdad que no tenia pareja en aquel momento, y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero no estaba tan desesperado, y la chica era demasiado pequeña para él.

-Uy, mira que bien, si estáis perfectamente sincronizados… Pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Lo que quiero que hagáis es que cuidéis de mi hija pequeña durante una semana.

-Aaaaaah…

Ambos suspiraron a la vez, y el coagulo de horror de sus pechos se deshizo casi al instante.

-Va bien? (no es que tengáis opción)

-bueno, la verdad es que…

-Perfecto, en ese caso os la traigo mañana!

-Pero…

-Adiós!

-Oh, tío…

Unohana había salido corriendo de aquel lugar, aun sin perder aquel porte que la caracterizaba. La chica resopló, entre el idiota del zanahorio y la hija de aquella mujer iba a acabar hecha polvo. Pero, un momento, como se cuidaba a un niño?

-Oye Ichigo.

-Que quieres ahora enana?

-Primero, que no me llames ENANA, y segundo… tu sabes cómo se cuida a un niño?

-Eh? Niño? De que estás hablando?

-No escuchabas?

-Es que tengo sordera selectiva, sabes?

-Que te den!

Salió corriendo del salón, olvidando la venganza que le debía a ese idiota. Tenía que saber cómo cuidar a un niño, y que mejor manera que buscar un tutorial de youtube? Después de exhaustivas búsquedas, decidió que ya había recolectado suficiente información, así que se dispuso a dormir. Una vez acurrucada en la cama, su hábitat natural, recordó que no había cenado, cortesía de sus rugientes tripas. Se levantó despacio y caminó descalza, una ventaja de no tener a Senna en casa. Cuando llegó a la cocina abrió la nevera y sacó lo primero que vio, un tupper con fideos que había dejado su amiga antes de irse y una lata de fanta.

Después fue al salón, donde encontró la imagen más placentera a su parecer: Ichigo durmiendo con la boca abierta y espatarrado en el sofá. Sin mudar su expresión corrió a su habitación y agarro un rotulador negro permanente y un pintalabios rojo sangre. Lentamente se acercó al chico y, con tacto suave, dibujó todo tipo de cosas. Una vez acabada su tarea, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión a todo volumen.

-AAAGGH!

-Qué pasa? Un infarto?

-Tenias que encender la tele!?

-Absoluta y rotundamente si.

Ichigo puso cara de indignación mientras Rukia reía por lo bajo, que divertido seria todo a la mañana siguiente…

…ooo….

A las ocho y media en punto unos toques resonaron en la puerta del abarrotado departamento. En su exterior se encontraba una mujer de aspecto regio a la vez que dulce acompañada por una pequeña mocosa de no más de siete años que cargaba con una enorme mochil que rebosaba cosas y no araba de dar saltos.

-Yachiru, estate quieta!

-Pero mamiiii! Con quien me dejas esta vez? Y a donde te vas de viaje?

-Ya te lo he dicho cariño, me voy a Hawái con papá y te dejo con dos chicos muuuy divertidos.

-De verdad?

-No

La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Su madre nunca la dejaba con la misma gente dos veces seguidas, según ella, era muy problemática, pero eso o era verdad. Lo único que hacía era divertirse! Vale que aquella vez se había pasado tirando la lavadora por la ventana, y no debía haber dibujado un pollito gigante en el techo de aquellos señores con permanent, pero es que eran muy aburridos! Mama le había dicho aquella vez que la dejaba con gente más joven, así que a lo mejor se divertía un poco mas…

-Hiiiii?

Una adormilada cara se asomó desde la puerta, era Rukia. No había dormido muy bien aquella noche. Se había ido a dormir sobre las doce, y a la una y algo había vuelto a despertarse alarmada gracias al grito de su compañero que había ido al baño a cumplir con sus necesidades nocturnas. Después de eso estuvieron persiguiéndose durante media hora, lo que tardó ella en llegar a su habitación y bloquear su puerta con multitud de objetos que había tenido que quitar al oír la puerta. En ese momento se dedicaba a mirar con asombro a la pequeña chica que se removía ahí fuera, era una monada! No podía creer que había estado preocupada por alfo tan excesivamente mono!

-Hola preciosa, que tal? Soy Rukia, y t cuidaré esta semana!

-Eres fea.

Sin cambiar la expresión de su cara Rukia palideció y quedó como una estatua. Vaya, he ahí una reacción que no esperaba.

-Que pasa de buena mañana?

Detrás de ella había aparecido Ichigo con cara de mal humor, su especialidad. Miró con disgusto a la niña, se giró y pasó de ellas dejando que Rukia se comiera aquel marrón.

-bueno, querida, te la dejo eh?

Era evidente que quería irse de ahí inmediatamente, asi que sin esperar respuesta de la chica huyó sonriente por haberse quitado de encima a aquella niña.

-Em, pasa… tu dormirás aquí, vale?

La chica paseó a Yachiru, como había descubierto que se llamaba, por toda la casa. Había decidido que su habitación sería la de Senna, ya que no podía quejarse en aquel momento. Al llegar a la cocina recordó, tarde, que a los niños les encantaba los conejos.

-OOOOOOH! UN CONEJO!1 PUEDO TOCARLO?

-N…!

Tarde. Tardísimo. Yachiru había metido la mano en la jaula de Chappy, y el odiaba a los desconocidos. El mordisco que se había llevado la niña en la mano lo recordaría siempre, de eso estaba segura Rukia. Aquella iba a ser una semana muy larga. Demasiado.

…ooo….

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de la niña a sus vidas. TRES MALDITOS E INFERNALES DIAS. Rukia ya no podía con su alma. Aquel demonio en miniatura había hecho de todo menos portarse bien. Primero había pintado TODA la habitación de Senna con pinturas de colores, no había dejado ni un solo resquicio del color que antes cubría la pared. Si eso no fuese suficiente, había puesto somníferos en la comida de Chappy, y cuando este dormía lo había "tuneado" con rotuladores varios, así que Rukia tuvo que llevarlo a que lo esquilaran y lo escondió en su habitación.

Al segundo día la víctima fue Ichigo. El había intentado por todos medios no juntarse con aquella desgracia con patas, pero era imposible. Yachiru entró en su habitación, y sacó todos los discos del chico para usarlos de bumerán. Cuando el pobre los hubo recuperado, la niña le dio una patada en la espinilla para luego subirse encima y agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa simulando un jinete con su caballo.

Ra horrible. Apocalíptico. Rukia ya no sabía como aguantar. Había visitado múltiples farmacias donde le recomendaran diversos antidepresivos, pero ni aun así. Que iba a hacer?

…ooo….

Cinco días… cinco, o eran seis? Ya no podía distinguir la noche del día, no sabía cuando acaba una hora y empezaba la otra, lentamente el transcurso del tiempo pasó a un plano secundario, en aquellos momentos poco importaba la hora, minuto o segundo. Su casa se había convertido en un juego de supervivencia donde lo importante era no encontrarse con el monstruo que dominaba a los dos "adultos". En aquellos cinco días la niña había acabado con toda esperanza que les quedase. Ahora ellos eran sus juguetes, y huían de manera persistente. En aquel momento en concreto Rukia estaba dentro de un armario, encogido sobre sí misma y temblando. De repente algo de luz empezó a entrar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la había encontrado? Si era así tenía un problema muy gordo. La última vez que la encontró la hizo vestirse de diversas maneras para luego jugar con ella a las señoras tomando el té, solo que era con un té hirviendo, y cada vez que derramaba una gota debía bailar la danza de la lluvia mientras gritaba.

Gracias a Dios, no era la niña… Ichigo se estaba colando en su escondite. Estaba pálido y sudado, el también había sufrido la desgracia de "jugar" con la niña diabólica.

-Que haces?- susurró ella

-No lo ves? Me escondo

-Pues búscate otro sitio, este ya esta pillado!

-Que no!

-Que si!

Empezaron a darse empujones, y acabaron los dos fuera del armario dando volteretas. Cuando alzaron la cabeza se encontraron con la mirada de la niña psicótica, y no les quedo otra que decir unánimemente:

-OH, DIOS MIO.

…ooo….

Al séptimo día Unohana subía por la escalera tarareando muy contenta, sus vacaciones habían sido maravillosas. Esperaba que los chicos estuvieran bien, había visto a su hija muy contenta cuando la había dejado con ellos, y mas contenta aun se encontraba el día anterior cuando había hablado con ella por teléfono. Aunque era un poco extraño que ninguno de los otros dos chicos se hubiera podido poner.

Bueno, que mas daba ahora? Lo importante en aquel momento era recoger a su pequeña y recompensar a los jóvenes. Una vez que llegó al segundo piso se encontró a Senna, que también subía, cargada con una enorme maleta.

-Hola Senna, amor, que tal has estado?

-Muy bien señora, y usted?

La charla fue banal mientras iban subiendo piso a piso, hasta llegar al quinto. Una vez en el portal se sorprendieron al comprobar que no había ruido alguno. Qué extraño… Senna llamó a la puerta, en su anterior huida había olvidado hasta coger las llaves. La pequeña niña de pelo ros abrió la puerta, y sus ojos brillaron al ver a su madre.

-MAMA!

-Hola cariño, que tal?

-MUY BIEN MAMA, ME LO HE PASADO GENIAL!

-Si? Estupendo. Y Rukia e Ichigo? Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Senna abrió un poco la puerta, tan solo para gritar y dejar que la maleta cayera al suelo. Los dos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, ambos pálidos y ojerosos. En sus cuerpos, manchados totalmente, se hallaban las heridas de guerra que mostraban claramente las adversidades que habían tenido que pasar.

Pero eso no era todo. Las paredes no conservaban atisbo de su color anterior, las cortinas estaban destrozadas, muebles volcados, y el pequeño conejo sin pelo en una esquina temblando de miedo.

Rukia, que ahora era tan solo un cumulo de carne sin voluntad, levantó la mirada para cruzarla si con la de Senna, la miró, y en aquellas cansadas pupilas se iluminó la llama de la esperanza.

-Senna, estas aquí… gracias a Dios, creía que no iba a vivir para verte de nuevo…

Unohana miró atónita todo el estropicio causado por su hija y palideció un poco también, aunque no borró de su cara la sonrisa. Se giró hacia Senna y dijo:

-Sabes que, Senna? Yo pagaré la reparación y, esto, no hace falta que me paguéis los dos meses de renta que vienen, eh? Anda, sed felices.

Recogió las cosas de su hija y salió pitando, dejando a Senna con aquellos dos enfermos casi terminales. Desde luego, si no estaba ella, no podían vivir… esto lo pensó pacíficamente hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Entonces gritó hasta quedar sin voz y se desmayó.

…ooo….

Ya esta! Aquí tenéis mi actualización!

Espero que os haya gustado, y como veis, he actualizado mas pronto para compensar…

Si os a gustado ya sabéis, review, opinión… todo eso es bienvenido!

1000 besos y hasta la próxima!


	8. SPA

Yyyyyyyy aquí llega! La preciada actualización, en la que es probable que a muchos os den ganas de visitar unas maravillosas aguas termales con vuestros amados. Espero que os guste, y no olvidéis enviarme reviews y opiniones!

…ooo….

Senna giró sobre sus talones para poder apreciar con más precisión el resultado de las últimas remodelaciones en casa. A causa de los dos idiotas que había dejado al cargo de la casa durante una semana y media, su "hogar" había quedado reducido a prácticamente escombros. Por suerte, la casera tenía un ápice de sentido común y había pagado con gran pesar el coste de las obras, que por una vez de tantas, las había provocado ella. Así que, de esta manera, el último mes había transcurrido lleno de polvo y estrés. La chica, que había llegado desde un hotel en la costa, había quedado devastada por todo aquel movimiento.

Aspiró y expiró suavemente aquel aire cargado de pequeñas motas de polvo y gravilla. Finalmente había acabado. Aquella tarde era la última en la cual los obreros salían por su puerta. Realmente se habían dado prisa, y no era para más, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos, Sado, tenía unas espaldas que parecían abarcar un continente. El otro, mas bajo e intelectual, había llevado el trabajo con la sobriedad y eficacia, aunque tenía un ligero defecto que había llegado a desesperarla, y es que dejaba tarjetas del negocio por todos los lugares por los que pasaba.

Se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, bien merecía un descanso. Pensó qué podía hacer para relajarse, y recordó que tenía unos boletos para aguas termales que le había regalado el encargado del hotel. Curiosamente no se había conformado con darle un boleto, si no que le había dado cuatro, para impresionarla, seguro. Una brillante idea cruzó la mente de la chica, y fue hasta la habitación de su compañera de piso. Al abrir la puerta un extravagante panorama se abrió paso ante sus ojos. La nueva habitación de Rukia era completamente diferente a la que había sido la anterior. Las paredes eran de un color rojo claro con una cenefa de color dorado pálido. La lámpara colgaba del techo, era cuadrada, con motivos étnicos, y un escritorio aguantaba una enorme cantidad de peluches y cojines. En el centro de la habitación habían conseguido introducir una enorme cama circular con sabanas delgadas cubriéndola. Como contraste, la chica que habitaba ese espacio estaba tumbada en la cama boja abajo, murmurando en alguna extraña lengua.

-Rukia!

La chica giró la cara con gran esfuerzo, hacer obras en la casa le había afectado seriamente. Su mirada andaba perdida, y le costaba mucho trabajo girarse para hablar con Senna. Su voz salió lastimosa y quebradiza cuando habló.

-Queeee…

-Una pregunta, sabes cuando vuelve Kaien?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó de manera considerable. Su novio, Kaien, tenía un año más que ellas, la edad de Ichigo. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Kaien se había dedicado a viajar por multitud de países con las becas que ganaba, y por eso la pareja no podía verse mucho.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé…

En aquel preciso instante el teléfono de Rukia, en la cómoda, vibró de manera considerable, señal de que le había llegado un mensaje. Ella alargó el brazo para cogerlo, y con rapidez y precisión leyó el mensaje completo.

-Es él, Senna, es él!

-Quién es él?

-Kaien! Me acaba de mandar un mensaje! Dice que pasado mañana viene y se quedará una semana antes de volver a irse!

-Si? Pues podemos darle una sorpresa, sabes?

-No voy a volver a ponerme un lazo en la cabeza e ir al aeropuerto a buscarle.

-Aun te acuerdas de eso? Que rencorosa eres. No, tengo boletos para ir a unos baños termales, quieres ir?

En la cabeza de Rukia se formaron inmediatamente imágenes de un romántico viaje con su novio a las fuentes. Bañarse tan solo separados por unas paredes, delgadas paredes, comer juntos dulces, jugar al ping pon vestidos únicamente con las batas típicas… sería maravilloso!

-Muchas gracias Senna, te quiero tanto!

-Lo sé- dijo esta dejándose abrazar.- lo sé…

…ooo….

Rukia:

La maleta hacía de todo menos cerrarse. En serio, se iba solo tres días, porque tenía que llevarse tanto!? En su mente sus neuronas habían formado dos bandos totalmente distintos y opuestos. Uno de sus hemisferios le aseguraba que Kaien querría verla tal y como era, así que debía llevarse la ropa más cómoda y practica que pudiera. Además, que mas daba? Durante el tiempo que pasaran en aquel refugio, vestirían las túnicas típicas que les darían. Su otro hemisferio, opuesto, le decía que ya que hacia tanto que no veía a su amado, debía aprovechar la ocasión para vestir elegante y refinada, para así impresionarle.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la movió bruscamente a ambos lados. Cuál de los bandos tendría razón? Ojala ella fuera Senna, ella tenía un absoluto control sobre su ropa, de manera que siempre sabía que ponerse, y quedar bien.

Después de una hora, se rindió. Sacó la maleta mas grande, la que había usado para mudarse y había escondido en las profundidades de su armario, la colocó sobre su cama y la abrió. Acto seguido, abrió todos sus cajones y metió una gran variedad de prendas, desde delicadas blusas de seda hasta bastas camisetas de algodón, pantalones de satén y vaqueros remendados hasta la saciedad.

Muy bien, pensó. Así sabría que usar, y dispondría de toda su ropa para combinar y des combinar. Tragó saliva. Lo siguiente era la ropa interior. Aquí sí que estaba totalmente indefensa. Aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con Kaien, nunca había llegado a "consumar su amor". Podría pasar aquello en aquel pequeño periodo de tiempo, entre las montañas, aislados entre cantos de pájaro y aguas termales?

La temperatura corporal de la chica ascendió hasta llegar a los sesenta grados en apenas unos segundos. En que demonios estaba pensando?!

…ooo….

Ichigo:

A quien se le ocurría hacer un anuncio poniendo un tampón en la mano de un chico? Y por que el chico tenía esa cara de felicidad? Desde que había visto aquel maldito anuncio en la televisión, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Qué horror! No se imaginaba a él en una situación como aquella, rodeado de chicas amenazándolo con un tampón asesino. Al menos no estaría usado. NO, VERDAD?

A duras penas se levantó de entre el desorden que reinaba en su habitación. Había estado tumbado en el suelo todo aquel rato. La idea era llegar a la cama, pero cuando vio lo lejos que estaba, decidió que la moqueta del suelo también era cómoda.

Hacia unos diez minutos que había recibido un mensaje de su amiga Senna, invitándole tres días a unas aguas termales. Cualquiera se extrañaría al recibir un mensaje de una persona que se encontraba a tan solo cinco metros de la otra, pero después de la "fiesta" de bienvenida del chico, este no se fiaba de nada, y antes muero a estar en la misma habitación que ella durante mucho tiempo.

Sacudió el polvo de sus vaqueros ajustados. Ya era hora de ponerse en marcha. Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una mochila cualquiera. Metió unas cuantas mudas de ropa interior, camisetas y dos pantalones. Ya estaba listo. Y es que, quien dijera que hacer el equipaje era difícil, no conocía a este chico.

Acabado pues, Ichigo salió de la habitación a la cocina, se moría de hambre. Caminando por el pasillo, calmado él, notó que no estaba solo. Y no lo notó de manera precisamente sutil.

-PASOOOOOOO!

-Pero q…

La rarita de los conejos saltó sobre él con una agilidad sorprendente. Su cara llegaba a una tonalidad de rojo nunca vista, y parecía sacar vapor por las orejas.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa?

El chico estaba muy mosqueado, pero esa chica de que iba? Exigía una explicación, y la quería ya. Rukia, por su parte, no se paró a ver si él estaba bien, tan solo siguió caminando mientras gritaba:

-COSAS DEE CHICAS!

Ichigo la miró fulminante, eso no era una excusa! Siguió su recorrido con la mirada, ella estaba tan nerviosa que se tambaleaba, y corrió hacia su destino, el baño. El joven recapacitó. Porque iba al baño? Cosas de chicas? El puzle empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, tenía la regla! Y él la había hecho enfadar! Le iba a atacar con tampones asesinos, como en el anuncio! NOOOO!

…ooo….

Senna:

Aquella ocasión era la ideal para marcar a Ichigo como suyo. Estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que no habían empezado con buen pie, y él se dedicaba a esquivarla cada vez que podía. Dado este hecho, el chico había logrado intimar mucho más con Rukia que con ella, hasta llegar al punto de trabajar juntos e ir al mismo gimnasio. Debía apuntarse ella también? No, odiaba sudar, no le favorecía.

Su maleta, impoluta, se hallaba encima de la cama, que llevaba hecha desde aquella mañana. Senna era diferente a sus dos compañeros, y lo sabía. Se veía a sí misma como el centro del universo, hermosa y elegante. Y eso era, en parte, cierto. Era guapa, muy guapa, y como lo sabía, no dudaba en sacarle provecho. Había crecido en una casa de clase madia alta, así que desde pequeña se le había permitido gozar de diversos caprichos.

El problema había llegado al tener que buscar piso. A los diecisiete, a punto de entrar en la universidad, era pequeña, de finales de año, había comprendido que no podía quedarse eternamente en casa. Sus padres, aunque permisivos, estaban algo chapados a la antigua, así que dudaba que le permitieran gozar de placeres tales como ir de fiesta.

Volviendo al tema principal, ella se había negado desde un principio a compartir casa con cualquiera. Solicitaba unos requisitos. No quería a alguien como ella, no creía que eso fuese conveniente, podía ponerse en su contra. Al final, después de muchos descartes, había encontrado a Rukia. Cuando la vio, salía de una pequeña tienda de muñecas en un callejón. La había mirado de arriba abajo. Su vestimenta era diferente, vestía vaqueros rasgados de color negro y una camiseta plateada que decía, en ingles: absolutamente diferente, no te acerques, estoy en cuarentena. Rió por lo bajo, desenfadado, ese era el look que podía aplicarle.

Pero si se fijaba en otros pequeños detalles, era evidente que no solo era eso. Su pelo desarreglado, ojeras bajo los ojos, zapatillas desgastadas, las uñas mordidas, ojos hinchados por el llanto. Aquella chica tenía un problema, y a lo mejor ella lo podía arreglar. Así serian aliadas, no? O mejor, así la chica le debería un favor… acaso no era eso mejor aun?

…ooo….

Rukia:

Estaba en el baño, encerrada cal y al canto. Después de dar vueltas por su habitación, acalorada por sus pensamientos, había decidido salir corriendo a tomarse una ducha fría, a lo mejor la calmaba. En el pasillo se había encontrado al zopenco de Ichigo, y, teniendo en cuenta que no le caía bien y tenía prisa, lo arrolló de cualquier manera, con la típica excusa de "cosas de chicas". Siempre colaba.

Ahora, debajo del agua fría, se dio cuenta de que quizás se había pasado, tenia cargo de conciencia. Bueno, ya lo solucionaría. Le haría algún pastel o algo de comer, aquello calmaba a todos los hombres por igual.

Ya que tenía tiempo, empezó a rememorar lentamente su vida. Concretamente, como había conocido a Senna. Se la había encontrado saliendo de la tienda de su madre, en una de sus visitas. Por aquel entonces, Rukia acababa de tener su primera discusión seria con su novio, y todo a causa de un estúpido postre. Originalmente lo había pedido el, pero ella había querido probar… y así había empezado una estúpida guerra que desembocó en aquella terrible discusión.

Sonrió al recordar que ambos habían pasado la media semana que duró encerrados en casa y comiendo helado, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Pero todo aquello había acabado cuan do Senna entró en su vida. Reorganizó todo lo que había encontrado, y la había apoyado desde abajo, haciendo que las cosas se arreglasen con su chico.

Que poco sabía ella. Por que ignoraba completamente el hecho de que Senna había intentado robarle el novio, aunque con un muy mal final. La chuica había coqueteado con Kaien hasta el exceso. Pero aquello tenía un fin, y ese fue cuando él le dejó las cosas claras. Quería a Rukia. Y ya está. Pero claro, de esto Rukia no tenía ni idea. A veces permanecer en la ignorancia era lo mejor.

…ooo….

Senna:

Siempre había tenido todo lo que deseaba. Recordaba una ocasión en la que unos zapatos brillantes habían llamado su atención, a los siete años. Tan solo hizo falta un poco de ruido y amenazas para lograr su cometido. Otra vez, a los catorce. Aunque aquí la cosa había sido un poco más seria. El caso es que una amiga suya tenia novio. Y ella no. Aquello le había sentado muy mal. Porque una chica de ms bajo rango tenia novio y ella no? Y como no, le había buscado remedio, con su caminar sinuoso, sus largas pestañas, sus leves insinuaciones. Al final, el chico había caído rendido a sus pies. Y a Senna poco le importó el hecho de que su antes amiga hubiera quedado reducida entre llantos. Ahora tenía lo que quería, y eso era lo que de verdad le importaba.

Se giró para mirar por la ventana. Faltaban dos días para ir a las fuentes termales. Allí volvería a ver a Kaien, el novio de Rukia. El único chico que se le había resistido. Frunció el ceño y dio un golpe a la pared. Había sido la mayor ofensa que había recibido.

-Senna, estas bien? He oído un ruido…

La voz de su amiga a través de la puerta la molestó aun más, pero se controló al contestar.

-Si, Kia. No te preocupes se me ha caído una cosa.

-Ah, vale.

La voz de la chica estaba llena de alivio. Senna se sentía peor por momentos. Nunca había pensado que recoger a aquella chica llorosa en la calle le haría tanto mal. Su novio la había humillado. Y por eso pagaría ella, no cabía duda. Y además, tendría ayuda.

Quisiera o no, Ichigo caería a sus encantos… y la ayudaría. Sería una figura más en su armario de chicos. Que esperaran, no quedaba mucho para mover su pieza vencedora.

…ooo….

Queeee tal amores? Es pero que os haya gustado! Ahora se pone interesante, parece que Senna al final sí que era un mal bicho. Que pasará en el siguiente cap, en las aguas termales? No lo sé ni yo… ya nos veremos chicos, o os olvidéis de enviar review u opinión, lo que queráis!

100 besos!


End file.
